5 years
by Carpe Diem Vampire
Summary: What if the flock left max and angel 'died? and 5 yrs later, she has to go back home to her mum because her sister ella is geting married and she is the maid of honour? funny, might contain LEMONS in the future. CHAPTER 11 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**5 years**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was a female and my initials were not JP. BUT I **_**do **_**own any new characters and the plot. I gain no money from this and my only reward is the reviews from readers.**

**A/N: ATTENTION READERS, I have edited several parts of this story as I found that I was beginning to lose interest in it and had also gained a large case of the Writers Block. I am going to be editing each chapter and hope that you won't be too disappointed in me, but it just wasn't making much sense to me anymore, not to mention, that it was started when I was in early year 10 but I am now in year 12. **

**My views have changed a bit and I am (hopefully) more mature than I was. My writing style has grown and changed quite a bit also. (I also realised that I was asking almost every chapter for any ideas that anyone had). So besides all that, I hope that you enjoy.**

**I will be editing this entire story and will only be updating the edited chapters, meaning no new chapters as I feel it was also moving too fast.**

**I hope I will have the time to do this and keep up with school as we just found out early Jan 2012 that I have a cancer called Hodgkin's Lymphoma (yes, Delta Goodrem had this) and I am currently going through chemotherapy. Please bear with me and leave a review at the end of this chapter. It would make my day brighter.**

**Chap 1**

It has been 5 years since the flock left with Fang and Brigid. They left to take down the 'supposed' Itex base in Egypt.

I sat there in my office, thinking about that day.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Brigid told me that there is an Itex base in Egypt. Do you want to go take it down?" Fang asks._

"_Fang, at the moment, I would trust _Jeb_ more than I trust Brigid. And _that_ is saying something." I reply._

"_What is it that you have against Brigid?" he demanded._

_I looked at the Flock. They were looking back and forth between us in amusement._

"_Fang, she is 24, you are 14. She is trying to get you to date her! She is a paedophile! Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" I exclaimed. "Another thing I have against her, is I overheard her on the phone. She was saying that she was close to getting us to Egypt. She asked if the trap was set for me. She wants me dead!"_

"_Max, your wrong, she is just trying to be nice." he told me calmly, "And she doesn't want you dead. You were probably just dreaming,"_

_I looked at him in disbelief. Dreaming? Why doesn't he trust me? "I wasn't dreaming, Fang. I know what I heard."_

"_And I know that we can trust her. She hasn't lead us wrong yet so why don't you just give her a chance?" he demanded, rolling his eyes._

"_I don't want to lose the Flock Fang. I don't want to see any of us hurt because I decided to put my trust in her only to have it backfire. I would have hoped that you would have understood that." My voice was quiet, but everyone heard it._

"_I do understand that, but-" I cut him off._

"_If you won't listen to me, you need to choose." I said quietly. I had a feeling I would regret this later, but I had to try. _

"_Choose what?" Fang asked._

"_Me or her. Choose." I could hear the tremble in my voice. I didn't want to lose him. I had just realised, now that I could possibly lose him, I loved him._

"_Max, don't make me do this," he sounded angry._

"_Fang, who is it? Brigid? Or me?"_

"_I . . . Goodbye Max," he said and walked off._

_I watched him go. Damn it! I knew that this would come back to bite me in the fucking ass! Traitor tears were welling up in my eyes. I angrily wiped them away._

_I turned to the Flock and said, "If you want to go with him, go, I won't stop you. But if you do go, don't expect me to ever go with you and help." I said, with a strange hardness in my voice. It was different from my usual hardness. This was a hardness guarding me from any hurt and pain._

_One by one, the others got up and left. The only one that stayed was Angel. She came over to me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and whispered, "It's okay Max, you still have me. I won't leave you._

***END FLASHBACK***

But she did,and not of her own choice. We had been walking through New York, walking back to the apartment we had managed to get, when we were separated somehow. When I noticed that she had gone, I ran all over, asking people if they had someone of her appearance, after about twenty minutes, I caught a glimpse of her, she was being held by an Eraser and Brigid was holding a gun at her to keep her quiet. I tried to get to her, but they jumped in a car and were gone. I tried to get to a spot where I could do anup and away, but by the time I could, they were gone.

A week later, I received a package with a tape in it showing her chained up in the middle of the room, spread eagle with them shooting her in various places like her knees, stomach, arms and wings. Just before it cut out, Brigid was shown in front of the camera smirking, "say goodbye to the youngest and last of your Flock Max" before turning around with a gun in her hand, pointing it at Angel, and shooting her in the head. Now, I am all alone. To keep busy, I threw myself into working and studying things like cooking, different languages, etc. I work as a PE teacher in a high school in New York, during the week, but on the weekends, I work in a fairly new Italian restaurant. I am fluent in a few languages and still learning more for fun and curiosities sake.

I received a phone call from Dr Valencia Martinez, my mom, two months ago, telling me that my sister, Ella, was getting married and that I was wanted to be the Maid of Honour. I replied that even if I would have to wear a dress, I would come for her wedding, I would arrive on the day with my dress. They mailed me a photo of the dress, I was to wear and I had set straight out to get it made to my size while they would handle my shoes and jewellery.

When I asked her who she was getting married to, they expertly danced around the question and wouldn't tell me.

Because I was bringing the dress, I had decided to drive to the wedding in my nice, new car.

-~{Scene Break}~-

After parking out the front of the house and getting out of the car myself, I decided to leave my dress in the car for safety before heading up to the door and knocking. But as always when involving me, the one person you would never expect to answer the door, did.

"YOU!" we both shouted as we saw the other.

**A/N I know, i am so evil! Kay, so this was the first chapter. Please tell me what you think!**

**I have a few questions that you can decide if you want to answer, but you don't have to (and no. I am not trying to use reverse psychology).**

**Who do you think it was that answered the door? **

**Who do you think Ella is getting married to?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer – Me: okay Fang, it is the next chapter. You said that you would give me your answer the next chapter if there was one, so where is it?**

**Fang: I guess that we can be friends. But don't try to flirt with me or anything.**

**Me: umm, friends don't do that. And i wasn't going to anyway. I already have a boyfriend.**

**Max: Oh? What is his name?**

**Angel & Nudge: Yeah! Tell us we need some gossip!**

**Me: *crickets* umm, his name is, umm, Jake.**

**Flock: *cough* okay, we believe you *cough***

**Me: I don't own Maximum ride. I do however, own any new characters and the plot of the story!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Previous chapter: **_

_**It was the day of the wedding. I was flying to my mum's house. There it was, I could see the roof.**_

_**I landed on the ground and knocked on the door. It opened, and you would never, ever believe who answered it.**_

"_**YOU!" we both shouted.**_

**MPOV**

"What are you doing here?" Fang demanded.

"Me? What are you doing here?" I exclaimed back.

Ella came up behind Fang and pushed him out of the way to get to me.

She threw her arms around me and said, "Max! I missed you so much! I didn't think you were coming!" I pulled back and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Wait, you knew she was coming?" Fang asked.

"Of course! Come on Max, we have to get you into your dress. Just wait till you see it! You will love it!" Ella yelled.

"So . . . in other words, I will probably hate it," I muttered.

"Fang, who is at the door?" someone asked.

I looked behind Fang and saw a boy with blue eyes and blond hair. He looked about 14 or 15 years old.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I can ask you the same question," I replied.

"You don't recognise each other? That is just sad," Fang snarled.

I glared at Fang and really looked at the boy. Suddenly, it just clicked. "Ga . . . Gazzy?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, and you are?" he asked back.

"It's me, Max." I whispered. I didn't think he would hear me, but apparently he did because his eyes suddenly got large.

"Max? Is it really you?" he asked.

I nodded, trying not to cry. He had grown up without me. Didn't realise how much I missed the Flock until I saw them grown up.

It looked like Gazzy was trying to hold back tears as well. He ran to me and flung his arms around my neck.

"Max, please don't ever leave us again." He whispered into my neck.

I had wrapped my arms around him, but when he said that, I let go and backed away.

"Excuse me? _Don't ever leave us again?_ Is this some kind of joke?" I demanded.

"Wh . . . What are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"I never left you! You all left me! You went with Fang and Brigid!" I screamed.

By the time that I finished my sentence, everyone else had come to the door. My mum, Iggy and Nudge. Oh, Total too.

"What is going on here?" my mum asked.

"Max has completely lost it. That's what." Fang growled.

Everyone looked at me.

"That's Max?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"What on _earth_ did you do to your hair? And your clothes? Are you wearing _make-up?_" Nudge said incredulously.

I was trying to figure out why she was going on about this, when I remembered that I was wearing a pink top and a blue skirt with *shock* black high heels. My hair was half-way down my back in ringlets. And yes, I was wearing make-up. This is actually my usual attire, except for when I was working. Hey, you try teaching soccer in high heels and a freaking skirt. Not easy.

"Yeah, I am. But guess what Nudge? This is my usual attire." I smirked. I told her just to see the expression on her face. I tell you, it wasn't just her face that made me crack up laughing. It was everyone's. Even Fang looked slightly shocked. Is face was only showing a small amount of shock, but his mind was in uproar. Yes, I know what is going on in his mind. That would be because just a few days after the Flock left Angel and I, I developed new powers. I can now read minds and walk through walls.

_Wow, I wonder what she looks like that is making everyone go nuts._ I heard Iggy think.

I sent an image of what I looked like to Iggy so that he wasn't left out.

"What? Oh, thanks Angel for showing me that." Iggy said.

I took a step back, shit. I had forgotten that no one knew about my new powers.

"Um Ig, what are you thanking Angel for?" Gazzy asked.

"She sent an image of Max to me." He grinned.

I decided that now was the time to tell them. "Um everyone, I have some good news and some bad news," I said.

Everyone looked at me. Wondering what I was going on about.

"What is the good news?" Ella asked.

"I have some new powers,"

"Like what? Being more of a bitch?" Fang snarled.

I slapped him and said, "No. I can read minds and go through walls. It was not An . . . Ang . . . Angel that sent the picture to Iggy. It was me. And that brings me to my bad news." Tears were streaming down my face and I dropped to the floor.

Ella came over, bent down next to me, and hugged me. I cried into her shoulder.

When I had quieted down a bit, I lifted my head and looked at Gazzy.

"Gazzy, please come over here." I whispered.

He came over and I pulled him into my arms.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry," I kept saying to him.

"What for? Why are you sorry?" he asked me.

"I lost her. They got her! I have no excuse for what I did!" I started sobbing again.

Someone pulled me away from Gazzy. I looked up and saw it was Fang. He pulled me up, slapped me and said, "Snap out of it and tell us what the fuck you are talking about!"

"Fang! Language!" mum scolded.

He ignored her and kept looking at me. I still had tears running down my face.

"Okay, I lost her. Angel went out flying a month after you left us. I got a video sent to me a week after that. I showed her being shot out of the sky and surrounded by that bitch Brigid and erasers. I saw them knock her out. That was when the tape ran out. There was a note with the tape saying that she was dead." I broke down again as I remembered what I saw on the tape.

"What? Angel is dead? No, she can't be!" Gazzy yelled. He was crying.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what happened! I wish I had been there! But I wasn't! You don't know how guilty I have felt all these years!" I cried.

"And where _were_ you?" everyone asked.

I looked at them and said two words.

"At work,"

"What do you mean, 'at work'?"

"Exactly what I said dumbass! I was at work! Earning money to feed us."

"And just what _is_ your job?" Nudge asked curiously.

"I work as a PE teacher at a high school during the week. And on the weekends, I work as a cook in an Italian restaurant."

They looked at me. Just looked at me before they all exploded into laughter.

"Well, anyway, I brought you these," I said, holding out the bag that I had been carrying. I had put a few bags of cookies in the bag that I had made. I wasn't going to tell them that I had made them until they all eat one.

"Thankyou Max. What are they?" mum asked.

"Cookies, try some."

They dug into the bag and pulled some out. They all took a bite of the cookie they were holding. I waited in suspense, wondering if they would like my cookies.

I smirked as they all started moaning.

"No offence mum, nut these are better than yours!" Ella exclaimed.

"I agree, where did you buy these Max?" mum asked.

"I didn't,"

"What do you mean?"

"I made them. I told you I could cook." My smirk grew larger as they all looked at me.

"Wow," they all murmured.

"Yeah, well. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready Ella? I still have to try on my dress," I changed the subject.

"Oh yeah!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs.

3 hours later, the wedding was over and Ella was now married to Iggy. He took Ella's last name, as he still didn't have one.

I was standing around, looking at the rest of the guests. The Flock was there, my mum, Ella's dad was there but had left right after the ceremony, all of Ella's friends, a few people from Ella's work, some family and most of the people who work with mum.

I walked over to a table with drinks and grabbed a glass of champagne. I had just finished it when a boy walks up to me.

"Hi! I'm Caine, would you like to dance?" he asks. I think he is a friend of Ella's.

"I'm Max. I'm not much of a dancer, sorry." I tell him.

"It's okay, neither am I. Please?" he gives me a puppy face.

I accepted.

"So, how do you know Ella?" I ask him.

"I went to school with her. How do you know her? She never mentioned she knew anyone named Maxine." Oh, he did not just go there.

"I don't think she does."

"But you just said that your name is Max, isn't that, like, short for Maxine?"

"Umm, no. Maybe for some people, but not me. My name is Maximum." I say.

"Oh, like that Maximum Ride girl from the Flock! I hear that she left the Flock. I think that is pretty bitchy."

"Oh? Where did you hear this?" I ask.

"On _Fang's Blog_. I am a big fan. What about you?"

"Not really," _not_ "Have you met the Flock?"

"Yeah! They are so cool! In fact, I am actually dating Nudge from the Flock," he brags.

"Nice, what do they look like?" this is gonna be good.

"Well, Max is a blond, Fang is a brunette, Iggy has black hair. Nudge has blond hair, and Gazzy and Angel also have brown hair,"

"Oh. You are a terrible liar."

"What do you mean?"

"First, Fang has _black_ hair, Iggy has strawberry blond hair, Nudge has dark brown hair and mocha coloured skin, Angel and Gazzy both have blond curls."

"Uh huh. You left out Max."

"Usually she has brown hair with blond streaks from the sun, but she recently died her hair black for a party." I smirked.

"Riiight," he drags out. "You haven't even met the Flock, I have, I am dating one of the Flock and you are not. I am a big fan and you are not. I know more about the Flock than you, so don't come up with all these lies."

Just my luck, we had gotten loud enough in our argument, that the rest of the guests that were still here were looking at us.

Nudge and Gazzy come over to me. "Max? What is going on?" they ask me.

"Hold on, to answer your question Caine, I know Ella because she is my younger sister. To answer your question," I turn to Gazzy and Nudge, "I am okay, but he claims that he is dating Nudge from the Flock."

At this point, Fang, Iggy, mm and Ella had come over. When I said this, they all stared at Caine and burst out laughing.

"Yo . . . you have got . . . to be kidding!" Nudge cries out between laughs.

"He also claims to have met the Flock and is a big fan!" I laugh.

"Well, maybe we should tell him," Fang smirks.

"It would be funny to see his face," I murmur.

"Well, let's do it!" Gazzy says.

"Okay, I'm in," I say.

"Me too," Nudge squeals.

"Okay, count me in," Iggy tells us.

Caine looks at us like we are crazy, "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asks confused.

I walk up to him and ask, "So, you think that Maximum Ride is a bitch for leaving the Flock?"

"Umm, yeah. She left them when they needed her!"

"Here is a newsflash. They left me." I snarl.

**A/N: okay, I had to stop there, otherwise, I would have written the rest of the story as chapter 2. Don't worry, It is about to get VERY interesting. So, do you think they will tell Caine that they are the Flock? Or do you think they will chicken out or be interrupted?**

**Pls review and tell me what you think!**

**~flyingbloodsucker~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: okay, here I am. I put up an author's note saying that I wanted people to review or i wasn't going to continue. I am glad i put it up, because i am getting reviews (finally). I don't want you to call me a bitch or anything for saying it. I really want to know what you think. I am glad that people are enjoying my story. I have gotten people who want me to continue it and say that they want to see Caine's reaction when the Flock show him their wings. I have decided that I want to see his reaction too. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride or any of the characters. All the credit goes to James Patterson. I do however, own any new characters like Caine, and the plot of the story.**

_**Previous:**_

_**Caine looks at us like we are crazy, "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asks confused.**_

_**I walk up to him and ask, "So, you think that Maximum Ride is a bitch for leaving the Flock?"**_

"_**Umm, yeah. She left them when they needed her!"**_

"_**Here is a newsflash. They left me." I snarl.**_

**MPOV**

"What do you mean, _they left you_?" Caine asked.

"I mean exactly what I said. They left me. I was the one they walked away from." I told him.

"How could they have _possibly_ left you? You haven't even met the Flock. So there is NO way AT ALL." He laughed.

I laugh at him. "You have no idea. What would you say if I knew the Flock? What would you say if I told you that the Flock was here today?" I ask.

"I would say that you are a crazy liar. You have not met the Flock. The Flock is not here. I know that the Flock is not here because I don't see them here." He smirks.

"Well, I would say that _you_ are the crazy liar. When you say to people that you have met the Flock and are dating one of them. How about you find out who they are first? Because for all you know, you could either be speaking to someone who really _has _met the Flock, OR _is_ one of the Flock." When I say this, he looks at me as if I am crazy.

"You are delusional," he states.

"Oh? Well guess what?"

"What?" he asks sarcastically.

"The Flock is here. You have talked to one of the Flock. You have made an absolute, complete, _fool_ of yourself in front of the Flock. What do you have to say for yourself now?"

"I say that I still think that you're delusional. But this time, I am adding crazy," wow, he really is an idiot. He is _still_ denying it.

I look at Fang and the Flock and ask, "What is my status with all of you?"

_If you want, you can still be leader_, Fang thinks.

_You're our leader. You always have been._ Nudge thinks.

_I think you are like a mum to me Max, you are a leader,_ Gazzy tells me.

_Fang hasn't been right since we split from you, he is a good leader, but you are the first and _only_ leader of the Flock,_ Iggy thinks.

With this, I whisper, "Thanks guys," I turn back to Caine and say, "Look at me Caine," he looks at me, "You are looking at the leader of the Flock. My name is Maximum Ride. " with this, I bring out my wings. The Flock following my lead just a second later.

"Wh . . . Wha?" he stutters.

The rest of the guests look at us. Everyone, and I stress the word _everyone_ had their mouth open. Well, my mum and Ella were the only ones (apart from the Flock) who hadn't reacted any different than usual.

**(A/N: I couldn't resist, I just **_**had**_** to put this in.) ** "Ya know, if you don't close your mouths, something is going to fly in there." I comment. Uhh, no pun intended.

They (of course) snap their mouths shut. I fold my wings back in and the Flock does the same.

"Well, any questions?" I ask the guests.

Everyone holds their hands up.

_Ha ha, I have the best question. I am going to ask her why she left the Flock, and why she called herself the leader if she left them._ Half the guests are thinking.

The other half were thinking, _I have _the_ best question_ ever_! I am going to ask why there are only five people in the Flock here. I thought there were six._

"Okay, half of you are wanting to know why I left the Flock and why I call myself the leader if I left them. Well, the answer to that one, is that, I did not leave the Flock. Myself and another Flock member – I will not say who – got into a fight, and they left me. I have consulted with the Flock members, and they say that I am still their leader. The other half is wondering why there are only five people in the Flock here. Well, as you know, when everyone found out about the Flock, there were six of us. Unfortunately, almost five years ago, the youngest member of the Flock died. I will not tell you how, as I do not completely know. Are there any other questions?"

They all look at me, some with confusion, some with shock, some with anger, and some with a mixture of all three.

"Yeah," a woman steps forward. "none of us said anything about what we wanted to know. So how could you have possibly known?"

"Well, shortly after the Flock split from me, I developed new powers. One of those powers was reading minds. Don't worry, I respect your privacy. I don't always invade on a person's thoughts, but when there are several people thinking the same thing at the same time, it is difficult to not hear. I know how it feels to have your thoughts invaded. That is why I try and keep up a shield to block off peoples thoughts. Anymore?"

They shook their heads.

I was about to say sorry for not being able to tell them more, when a voice broke the silence.

"Yeah, I have a question. Why didn't you tell me who you were Max?"

I turned towards the voice and saw . . .

**A/N: Cliffy! Okay, I know this chapter is short, but I just HAD to stop there. I am not sure, but I hope to GOD that I can write a longer chapter next time. So, who do you think it was that showed up? Who laughed their heads off at the reactions of the guests? Who thought it was a bit silly? Did you like it? Dislike it? Review and tell me! I want at least 8 reviews. I ****WILL NOT**** update until I have 8 reviews for chapter 3.**

**~flyingbloodsucker~**

**Oh, by the way, i need some names for the mystery person. I would like some **_**FEMALE**_** and **_**MALE **_**names. I haven't decided yet on who or what they will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 4. I started to write this before I even put chapter 3 up because I wanted to find out what happened. Sry if you don't like it. But that is PROBABLY the idiocy of myself from staying up until 2:30 am every morning for a week (even on a school night) and then have to get up at 7:00 am everyday for school. I know, ridiculous right? I hope you remember to review at the end of the chapter, if you didn't like it, tell me, if you did, tell me. Hope you enjoy.**

**i am sorry for the last authors note i wrote. I said that i wasn't going to write any more unless i had 15 reviews. Well, I guess i was just a little pissed (mad/angry) with my brother and some friends. I had gotten into a fight wiv them earlier that day and i guess I just had to take my anger out on someone else. It just happened to be you guys and those who read my other story too. **

**Usual disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, all that credit goes to James Patterson who is one of the BEST writers of all time (in my opinion).**

_**Previous**_

_**I was about to say sorry for not being able to tell them more, when a voice broke the silence.**_

"_**Yeah, I have a question. Why didn't you tell me who you were Max?"**_

_**I turned towards the voice and saw . . .**_

**MPOV**

. . . My stupid annoying colleague who enjoys to stalk me.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_ here?" I demanded.

"I came to see you. And don't avoid my question. You did ask if there were any more questions. Well, I gave you one. You have to answer it."

"Wrong, I don't have to answer you." Shit, how was I going to get out of this one? This guy is seriously persistent.

"Could you just tell me why you didn't tell me who you are?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll tell you. I didn't tell you because I was in hiding. I _also_ didn't tell you because you are even _more_ obsessed with the Flock than you are with me. So if I had told you who I was, you would _never_ leave me alone. I was already sick and tired of you when you thought I was just plain old _human_ Max. A PE teacher and part time cook. How do you think I would feel about you after I told you who I was?" I was getting worked up.

"Wait. Who are you?" Fang asked him.

"My name is Greg. I work with Max." He replies. He turns to me, "So, you hate me?" he asked.

"Of course I do! You follow me almost everywhere! Call me and ask me out! You send flowers to my home and to me at work! How could I _not_ hate you!" I ranted.

"If you hate me so much, just hit me." He says.

"What?" I gasp.

"Hit me,"

I thought this over. I think I will . . . no. I can't hit him just because he tells me to.

"Here, I'll help you decide," Greg says. He walks over to me and slaps me left cheek hard enough to make me take a few steps back.

I stand there with my mouth open and my hand to my cheek.

"Max! Are you okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," I walked back to Greg, drew my fist back and punched him smack in the nose.

Instead of looking hurt or anything, he started laughing. "Hm, hmmhmm. Ha ha ha ha!"

Suddenly, fur started to sprout all over his skin. In less than two minutes, he had become the eraser he is.

**(A/N: Okay, please don't hate me for the nxt bit, but you will understand why I wrote it later on.)**

He jumped onto me and ripped off my dress trying to slice my skin. Yes, unfortunately, I was only wearing a bra and panties. It didn't faze me though. Fang pulled Greg off me and I jumped up.

"Everybody! Get out of here! It's not safe!" I screamed.

No one moved. They were all staring at me.

"Didn't you hear me? If you don't –" I broke off and dodged the punch that Greg aimed at me. I hit him right back, jumped in the air and did a flying front kick to his head. He fell to the ground, his head hitting a rock.

I turn to the crowd looking at me. "Ok, listen to me. There will most likely be more coming. If you don't leave, you will just be in our way. If you get in our way, we will be distracted. If we are distracted, they will be able to kill us. If they kill us, you will be unprotected. If you are unprotected, they will kill you to keep you quiet about all this. So . . . do you want to die? If so, stay. If not. Then _run_!" they were already running before I had even finished the sentence.

It was not a moment too soon, as about seven more erasers came running out of the trees.

The Flock jumped into action. I punched one eraser, and kicked another one in the head.

I looked over to Iggy and saw he was having trouble. I ran over there and took on one of the erasers he was fighting. I had just punched the eraser I was fighting in the snout **(A/N: for those who don't know, a snout is a mouth)** when I felt a searing pain slicing into my right arm. I looked at it and saw that I had been cut with the claw of the other eraser that Iggy was fighting. Fang came up behind the eraser and sliced its neck. The spray of blood that came from the erasers neck flew onto my face. I ignored it and turned back to the eraser that I was fighting. Unfortunately, my right arm was my strongest, and I couldn't use it. The eraser hit me in the face, and slid his claws across my chest, slicing my skin open. The blood flowed out of me. My injury was similar to the one that Fang had gotten when he was fighting Ari on the beach **(A/N: in The Angel Experiment)**. I ignored the pain and snapped the erasers neck. I turned to look at the Flock to see how they were doing. All but one eraser was down. The eraser that was still up was the one that Gazzy was fighting. That fight didn't last for long though. Gazzy delivered a swift kick to the erasers head and the fight was over. I tried to walk over to them to see if they were okay or injured, but the ground tilted. I only realised that I was falling when Fang caught me in his arms.

"Max!" Nudge cried.

"It's . . . okay Nud . . . ge. I'll be . . . ok . . . ay," I grounded out. My chest hurt; I was cold; and I was dying. Or what felt like dying anyway.

"It's okay Max. I'm taking you to a hospital," Fang said.

"No. No hospitals. Just . . . let me . . . rest. Please,"

"No, you'll die if you don't go to a hospital," without a further word, he opened his wings and jumped into the air, flapping.

We had just gotten above the trees, when everything went black and I passed out.

When I woke up, I found Fang asleep in a chair next to the bed that I was in. I looked around the room I was in and found that it was a standard hospital room. I tried sitting up, but pain suddenly reared up in my chest and I cried out.

Fang woke up with a start, looking instantly over to me.

"Max! Don't sit up. Just lie down," he tells me calmly.

I listen to him and don't sit up.

"How long have I been out?" I ask him.

"Just under a week,"

"A what?" I ask bluntly. I mean, one minute, I am fighting erasers and getting injured badly enough that I have to go to hospital. And the next minute, I find out that I am _in_ the hospital and I have been unconscious for almost a week. If you were me, how would you be feeling? (On second thought, don't answer that.)

"Just under a week. You need to ge –"

I interrupted him, "Let me guess. I had to get stitches and a blood transfusion. But seeing as I have avian blood, one of the Flock had to give their blood so that I could survive."

"Well . . . yes. Exactly as you said. How . . .?" he drifted off.

"Easy. You, Ari, the beach, fighting, you ending up in hospital." I said, smirking.

"Oh, right,"

"Who was it? And don't play dumb like you don't know what I am talking about. Tell me the truth. Who was it that gave their blood?" I asked firmly.

Before Fang could answer, the rest of the Flock, my mum and Ella came tip toeing through the door.

"Oh, hey. We thought that you would be asleep." Nudge said.

"Nope, I am awake and wishing I were asleep." I replied. I looked to Iggy and Ella, "Shouldn't you two be on your honeymoon?"

"Are you serious?" Ella screeched, "Do you really think that we would leave you when you are in the hospital with serious injuries that almost killed you?"

"Well, you didn't need to. I've been on my own for five years you know." I told her.

"Yes, I know that, but whose fault is that?" she asks me. It wasn't with curiosity, she was trying to make me feel guilty.

"Listen, I don't want to point fingers, but you really want to know? Almost everyone who is at fault is in this room. The only one who is at fault and is not in this room is Brigid." I said.

"Are you saying that mum and I are also at fault?" Ella asked.

"No, only four people in this room are at fault."

"Who?" mum asked.

"Look beside you mum. Look beside me." I muttered.

She looked beside her to Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy. She then looked beside me at Fang.

"How are they at fault?" she asked. "They just saved your life!"

"Fang left. I gave everyone else the choice of staying with me or going with him and Brigid. They chose him and Brigid. If none of them had gone with Brigid, Angel would still be here."

"You're blaming me for my own sisters death?" Gazzy screamed.

I looked at him. "Gazzy . . ." I looked at everyone. They all had a look of sadness on their faces. They knew that I had a point. "Listen, I'm sorry. I don't know what made me say that. Of course I don't blame you for her death. I blame myself for not being there with her. I'm sorry." I said. I was getting emotional and I don't know why. Maybe it was the pressure, maybe it was seeing my family after five long years. I don't know.

"Hey, can I talk to Max for a moment?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," everyone else replied. They didn't make any turn to move.

"I meant alone." He said in a tone that meant his word was final.

Everyone – knowing that tone – walked out of the room fast.

I looked at Fang, and he looked right back at me.

"Max,"

"Fang,"

We both stopped.

I decided to let him go first. "You go first. You actually asked to speak to me."

"Okay. Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I trusted Brigid more than you. I still don't know why I did. She betrayed us. Killed Angel. Tried to kill you. And so much more. Please, I know you don't feel for me the same way I feel for yo –"

"You're right." I interrupted, "I don't feel for you the way you feel for me. In fact, I have often found myself scolding myself every day for the last five years for still loving you."

He looked at me with astonishment on his face. "You still . . . love me?" he asked.

"Of course Fang. I was in love with you even before you left me." I told him tenderly.

"Then, please forgive me. I love you and I can't live with you being pissed at me," he begged.

I had already decided that I was going to forgive him, but I wanted to see him squirm a bit.

"Hmm, I don't know. You hurt me real bad. I don't think I can forgive this."

He came over to me and rested his forehead on the bed. He looked so adorable. His smooth black hair stood out against the crisp white of the hospital bed sheet. "Please, I'll do anything to have you forgive me." He whispered.

"Well . . . first, you would have to stop with the swearing so much." I told him.

He looked up at me with hope in his eyes. "Really? You'll forgive me?"

"I had already forgiven you." I whispered back at him with a smile on my face.

He jumped up and went to wrap his arms around me, but then seemed to remember that I was injured. So he settled with holding my hand.

I took my hand back and gestured him to bend down to me. He leaned in closer and I took his face into my hands. I pulled his face closer and . . .

**A/N: ooh! Cliffy! Sorry to leave you with just this, but I am writing this at like, 3:14 am. I had writers block and couldn't think of what to write. Thankfully, i got a review giving me a suggestion that max should punch 'greg', he turns into an eraser and . . . well blah blah blah. If you go into my reviews, you will see the review i am talking about. I am actually grateful to them because it actually DID help with my writers block.**

**Okay, so my school holidays have just started and we have two weeks off school. YAY! Or at least i would be saying that if my mum didn't make me freakin' make me do chores around the house. It sucks. But hey, it could be worse. **

**Now, review and tell me what you thought. What was your fave bit? What do you think will happen nxt? What do you want to happen nxt?**

**Max and fang kiss and they decide to get back together**

**They just touch their lips together and someone walks in**

**They kiss and it turns a bit steamy but they stop in time deciding to wait.**

**Review and vote. Tell me what your choice is. I'm open to other ideas.**

**At least 10 reviews.**

**Ok – yawn – ay! Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a bit **_**steamy**_**. I hope you like it.**

_**Previous**_

_**He jumped up and went to wrap his arms around me, but then seemed to remember that I was injured. So he settled with holding my hand.**_

_**I took my hand back and gestured him to bend down to me. He leaned in closer and I took his face into my hands. I pulled his face closer and . . .**_

**MPOV**

. . . his lips met mine in a kiss. He tensed, but relaxed soon enough and got into the kiss. He seemed reluctant to get any closer to me, as if I might break.

I pulled back and Fang let out a sound of disappointment.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"You pulled away," he said simply.

"I pulled away because I thought that you didn't want to kiss. You seemed reluctant."

"I don't want to hurt you. I've hurt you enough," he whispers.

I look at him. I didn't say anything, instead I tested how far I could sit up without it hurting – I got up pretty far actually – then I asked Fang, "But you do want to kiss me?"

"Of course! But I don't want to hurt you!" he exclaims.

I can see in his eyes that he is telling the truth. I pull him closer, wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips against his.

He responds instantly, he wraps his arms around me and deepens the kiss. His tongue slides along my bottom lip and I grant him access. Our tongues tangle, fighting to win the battle. He wins and he explores my mouth. His lips are soft, warm and moist. I slide my arms down from his neck and over his stomach. I got to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. He broke away from me just long enough for me to pull the shirt off and then his lips were on mine again. I threw his shirt to the floor and put my hands on Fangs rock hard abs.

He had gotten my shirt off without my noticing. I wasn't wearing a bra, so when I noticed that he had my shirt off I had to push away the instinct to cover up. I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss further.

My breasts were now pressed up against his chest and I groaned in pleasure. It felt _so_ good. Our breath was getting faster and harder. We broke away to breathe but it was only a short break, as we were soon kissing again.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

We jumped apart. Looked over to Fang and he already had his shirt back on and he was handing my shirt to me. I pulled it in record timing. It was just in time too, as my mum walked in with Nudge in tow.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" mum asks.

"I've been better. When can I get out of here?" I ask, looking down at the IV in my arm.

"Max, you have to stay here for at least another week for monitoring." Nudge tells me.

"A week! Are you saying that I have to have a needle in my arm for a _week_?" I screeched. I was starting to hyperventilate.

Fang rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest.

"Max, calm down. Calm. Down." He whispers forcibly.

It's weird, but his voice works like magic and I start to calm down.

I lift my head up and look over at Nudge and see her staring with her mouth open and her eyes bugging out of her head.

"What?" I ask her.

"You do know that you're hugging Fang, right?" she says flatly. It didn't even sound like a question.

I look from her and then to Fang, and back again. "Yeah, I know."

"What happened? How did you guys make up?"

Fang and I looked at each other, remembering how we 'made up'. The thought made me start laughing and Fang chuckle.

Nudge and mum looked at us with looks of shock, confusion and worry.

"I woke up and Fang was there. We got talking, and well . . . we forgave each other." I told her.

She still looked at us with confusion and shock and looked like she was about to say something, but mum decided to butt in and change the subject.

"Well anyway, Max you have to stay here for about a week because you were hurt badly and they need to monitor you."

"So, roughly a few days," I murmured.

"No. A week, no less." She said firmly.

"But –"

"No."

"But I need to work! I told her that I would be back four days ago! She needs me! She was only able to get a sub till last Tuesday!" I complained. My boss was going to be _majorly_ pissed.

Mum looked at me. I saw stubbornness in her eyes.

"I'll stay till Wednesday. But no more." I muttered.

She still had the stubbornness in her eyes, but I matched the stubbornness.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, but you have o be the one to convince the doctor." She crumbled.

She and Nudge walked out, saying that they would get the doctor, closing the door behind them.

"That was close," I muttered.

"I am guessing you don't want them to know?" Fang asked so quietly, that I had to lean over to him to hear it.

"What? No! That's not it at all! I thought you didn't want them to know, I mean, you weren't very happy that I was at the wedding. Remember?" I exclaimed.

He got a look in his eye, and I could tell that he was remembering.

"Yeah, I remember. So what now Leader?" he asks me.

I pause. Revelling in being called leader again.

"I don't know, you still my right wing man?"

"If you want me to be,"

"Oh, I want you to be."

"So. Are we going to tell the others? Or do you want to wait?"

"We should tell them. They don't deserve to be left in the dark and I know that Nudge will force it out of us. But I want to tell mum first."

He walks over to me, wraps his arms around me, and kisses my forehead.

Lift my head up, and just as our lips connect, Iggy walks in.

"Hey, just wanted to ask you something Fang,"

I have just one thing to say to that. Thank _god_ he is blind! Otherwise we would have major explaining to do!

"Yeah, go ahead." Fang said coolly.

"Okay, well, Ella and I were just talking it over, I wanted to ask you, will you be our baby's godfather if we have one?" he blurted out.

Fang I just stared at him. "Please don't tell me that you have gone and gotten her pregnant already." I begged.

"No! I swear that she isn't!" he rapidly said. I started to relax, but he ruined it by saying, "I think,"

"You better start running, Iggy. Injury or not, if you have gotten her pregnant at eighteen, I will seriously, hurt you." I said, grinding my teeth.

He took off running. Fang looked at me and asked, "You're not really gonna chase after him. Are you?"

"No, of course not. If I did, I would have to stay in here longer."

He breathed out in relief.

"I'll just get him when I get outta here," I finished.

He froze. The look on his face made me burst out laughing.

"You were joking?" he asked.

"Oh, I wish." I said with a smile.

*****One week later*****

Turns out, that doctor was as stubborn as a donkey. He smelt like one too. Don't ask how I know that.

He made me stay for a week. So I had to cal my boss and tell her that I was in the hospital and I couldn't come back for a month. Yes, a month. I decided that I had to spend some time with my mum and the Flock, well, the three, sorry Total, four members of the Flock that were still at mum's while Ella and Iggy went on their honeymoon.

I still haven't gotten Iggy. When he ran away, he went to Ella and said that I was fine, there was absolutely nothing to worry about, and it was time they went on their honeymoon. One half of me was happy to know that I still had the power to scare the shit out of the Flock members, but the other half of me was pissed that Iggy took the chicken way out. Don't look at me like that. I said chicken way out. So what? It's like saying cowards way out, only for us bird kids.

Fang and I still hadn't told mum that we were together. We decided to tell her when we got home.

As we walked through the door – well, Fang and mum came walking, Fang had insisted that he carry me, much to mum's amusement – Fang walked over to the couch and put me down.

"Max, do you need anything? Water or something to eat?" Mum asked.

"No thanks. Where's Nudge and Gazzy?"

"Nudge is over at a friend's house getting ready for her date tonight and Gazzy said that he was going to a safe zone to try out his new bomb."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I will not complain about Nudge going out, if Fang has met the guy. If he hasn't, get him over here now. And about Gazzy, you let him go on his own? Come on! He is still a _child_."

"Gee Max, thanks. Nice to know you think so highly of me." Gazzy said walking into the room.

"Oh thank god. Sorry Gaz, but after what happened with Angel, I am a little more protective. And you know that I never approved of bombs. Please understand." I pleaded.

He looked at me. Then he walked over and hugged me. "Okay, I'll be as careful as I can. I'm going to my room now. There is another bomb that I am working on," he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Okay. Have you met the guy Fang?" I asked, moving on.

"Uhh, no."

"Okay, either take me to him or –" I was interrupted by Nudge walking in.

"Hey Max. How do I look? Date material?" she asked.

I looked at her. She was wearing a black denim mini skirt, a silver singlet with sequins all over it and a light blue denim sleeveless vest over it. I looked at her shoes and saw that she was wearing black leather knee high boots that were about two inches high.

Her hair was straightened and framed her face. She had eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip gloss on.

"Skirt is too short, boots are too high on your legs. Were a shirt at least to your knees and your boots should be under your knee. Other than that, you look fine."

"Oh come on! Just this once? Please? I am seventeen, practically an adult. So come on!" she pleaded with me.

"Yes, you are practically an adult. So you should know that dressing like that is just begging for trouble from guys. But I will let you off this time. If you let me meet this guy you are going out with tonight," I bargained.

She hesitated.

"If I don't get to meet him, then you don't go out. Deal?" I asked.

"Okay, deal." She gave in.

Good thing I got her to agree, because just five minutes later, the was a knock on the door.

I got up and walked over to the door, opening it when I got there. Fang was shadowing me the entire way, just in case I fell.

I looked at the boy at the door. And surprise surprise. It was my ex-neighbours son. They had moved out like, two months ago, but I never knew where they had gone to. Guess I did now.

"Hello Aiden. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

When he saw me, he shrivelled back. When he was still living next door to me, I would have to be the one to baby sit him. From twelve to eighteen. His mother didn't trust him, but she had to work the night shit at the restaurant often, so she stuck him with me. Not to mention, that when he entered high school, I was his PE teacher. He was never one of the best players, so I sat him out most of the time. In my defence, he was injured most of the time.

"Uh, uh, hi Miss," he stuttered out.

"Oh, come now, you know to call me Max. How many times did I have to tell you?" I smiled, joking around.

"On *gulp* ly once Mi . . . I mean Max." he gasped.

I smiled and opened my arms wide. I always liked the kid. And his mother and I were good friends.

"What are you doing here Aiden?" I asked when he stepped into my arms.

"I am here to take out my girlfriend." He grinned."

"Oh? And how long have you been dating?"

"A month. She is the most beautiful girl I have met. Uh, apart from you Max." she told me sheepily.

"Never mind that Aiden. I am only fooling you around. I know why you are here. It's my sister that you are taking out. Nudge?" I call out.

"How can Nudge be your sister? She is chocolate skin and you are white." He asked confused.

"Never mind, so, how is your mother?" I say.

"She's good. She misses you." He replies.

Nudge comes up beside me and says, "Hey Aiden. Yes Max?"

"Nudge. Have fun. I approve."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have known him since he was a child. Go, have fun. And don't under any circumstances get into trouble with the police please!" I call out behind them.

I walk back inside and am about to sit down on the couch when there was another knock at the door.

I got back up and scanned the brain of the person. I recognised it, but I don't know how, or where from.

I open the door, loo at the person.

"Max! You're okay! I have missed you soo much! I've been looking for you!" they screamed in happiness.

And that.

Was when.

I blacked out.

**A/N: hey! Cliff hanger! Sorry to keep you hanging like this, but I decided to put a turn into it! I hope you like it!**

**Next chapter you get to find out who Max opened the door to. Who do you think it will be?**

**Please make my day and review! We are one away from 40!**

**Lets see how fast we can get to 100! YAY! The first four people with an account for fanfiction to review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

**Tell me what your favourite part was, and tell me what you thought of my make out session between max and fang.**

**I want 15 reviews please and I will update!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~flyingbloodsucker~**

**p.s. if you haven't already, please go on my profile and vote on my poll. You need an account to vote!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Okay, so there was a surprise last chapter and I have to continue it! Yay! We get to find out who Max opened the door to!**

**And guess what! LEMON! Yay! If you do not like lemons (but I am sure you must if you're reading this fanfic, I mean, i did say LEMONS in my summary) then when Fang knocks on Max's door, skip ahead. GOOD LUCK AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer – i do not own Maximum Ride or the Flock. I am friends with them and I own the plot and any new characters. *cheers for me***

_**Previous:**_

_**I opened the door, and looked at the person.**_

"_**Max! You're okay! I have missed you soo much! I've been looking for you!" they screamed in happiness.**_

_**And that.**_

_**Was when.**_

_**I blacked out.**_

**MPOV**

When I woke up, I was in my old bed. Wow, I haven't been in this for five years.

I tried to remember why I was up here and what happened, but every time I go close, the memory ran away.

I was about to hop out of the bed when the door cracked open. I waited and Fang came into the room with a tray of food. He walked over to the bed and sat it down.

"Here, I brought you something to eat." He said.

I ignored the food, even though my stomach was rumbling, and asked a question.

"What happened?"

"You might not believe me. You need to see it." He mumbled.

"See what?"

"Eat up and then we can go see." He stated firmly.

I ate all the food then got out of the bed. Fang insisted that he carry me down the stairs at least. I complied, enjoying being in his arms. When we go to the bottom, he sat me on the couch and went into the kitchen. He came back out and following him was my mum, Nudge, Gazzy, Total, Ella and Iggy – sadly. They were meant to be on their honeymoon – and . . .

"Someone please tell me that I'm hallucinating. I gasp.

They all looked at me and shook their heads.

I jumped off the couch and bundled her in my arms.

"I thought you were dead! How?" I cried.

"They took me to the school and I was there for three years. I escaped and went looking for you. But I didn't know where I was and they had hurt my wings, so I couldn't fly. But then, I realised that if I just went to the nearest city, I could find my way back here. It took me two years, but here I am! I made it!" Angel explained and hugged me.

I got up and looked at Iggy. "So? Do you know Ig?"

"Yep. I was right, she isn't."

"Good. But you might want to run." I smirked.

He took off running and Ella looked at me.

"Do I want to know why my husband is terrified?" she asked.

"No. You don't. Why aren't you on your honeymoon?" I asked.

"We did go. It ended last week." She turned to Fang. "You didn't tell her how long she was out for. Did you?"

"No. Sorry. Max you were out for two weeks."

I looked at them. "Oh well. I only have about two weeks left before I have to get back. So let's make the most of it!"

Angel looked up at me. "Why can't we just stay?"

I bent down to look at her. "Sweety. You can stay if you want. But I have to get back to work. I'll come visit during my holidays. How's that?"

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "But . . . but . . ." she started sobbing.

I wrapped her arms around her and said soothing words to her.

Fang came up behind me and wrapped his arms around both of us. "Why don't you stay? We need a leader. Angel misses us. If you leave. She'll miss you. So will I." I could hear the double meaning in that.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll go back now. Just give me a month or two so my boss can find a replacement. Then I'll quit and come back here. How's that?"

Everyone cheered. Mum looked at me weird though. I could hear in her mind, she was wondering how it was that Fang had convinced me to stay. I looked at Fang and Angel whispered, "You should tell her,"

We got up from our hug and I said, "Mum, can you take a walk with me? I need to talk to you about something." She nodded her head and we walked out the door. I poked my head back in and looked at Fang.

"You stay here and tell them. It's time." Then I ran off after mum.

We walked until we were past the trees and no one could hear us talk.

I turned to her and opened my mouth to speak but she got in first.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! I am not! I am still a virgin if that makes you feel better."

"Then what is it that you need to talk about?" she asked curiously.

"When I woke up in the hospital, Fang was there. We made up and well . . . made _out_. Fang and I are together now. Please tell me you understand." I pleaded.

Mum was about to speak when I heard Nudge yell, "It's about bloody time!"

I looked at the house and then back at mum.

"I guess he told them." I laughed.

"I guess so. I understand. And I agree with Nudge. It's about time. You really need him." She hugged me and we headed back inside.

As soon as I stepped inside, Nudge pounced on me.

"When? Where What? How? Tell me!" she squealed. She grabbed my hand and Angel's and dragged me out of the room. Ella followed after us.

We entered Nudges room and she sat me on her bed. They all crowded around me. Uh oh. I am in trouble.

HELP ME!

No such luck.

"Max. When. Tell. Us. Now." Nudge ground out.

"I just woke up in the hospital and Fang was first thing I saw. He said he was sorry that he trusted Brigid more than me. He still doesn't know why he did. He said, and I quote: Please, I know you don't feel for me the same way I feel for you, I interrupted him and said that he was right. I didn't feel for him the way he felt for me. I told him that I had often scolded myself everyday for the last five years for still loving him. Then, he asked for me to forgive him, that he couldn't live with me being pissed at him and that he still loved me," I sighed.

"That is so romantic," Nudge said faintly.

I looked at her. "How is that romantic? I was in friggin hospital after being injured."

They looked at me. "It doesn't matter where you are. The way it happened, the things that were said. _That_ is the romantic part." Ella murmured.

"So what happened next?" Nudge asked.

Remembering what happened next made me blush. I turned my head, hoping that they didn't notice. But they did and they forced it out of me. I told them every detail.

After, I felt so relieved that I had gotten it off my chest. It felt great to talk to them about what happened. I was feeling hungry, so I walked out of the room and downstairs. Fang looked up and was about to ask what happened. I answered before he got to ask.

Ella, Angel and _Nudge_ got to me. That's what."

Fang and Gazzy looked at me and burst out laughing. I glared at them and walked into the kitchen where Iggy was standing at the bench cutting up a carrot.

"Hey Ig. Where's mum?" I asked.

"She got a call and had to go to work. Some kind of emergency operation." He answered.

"Okay, anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, can you cook the meat? There should be steak, sausages and I think some lamb in the fridge."

I walked over to the fridge, got the meat out and cooked it. After everything was cooked. Iggy and I served it onto the plates while the younger kids set the table.

We all sat down and they dug in.

"Yum! Iggy, this is the best meat you have ever cooked!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I didn't cook it. Max did."

Everyone looked at me and asked if that was true.

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe? Remember the cookies that I made and brand here on the wedding?"

They nodded their heads as they remembered. Angel didn't though.

"So you know how to cook?" she asked me.

"Yeah. After I thought you were dead, I liked to be kept busy. I learnt how to cook, I became a chef in a popular restaurant. And a few other things."

"Cool,"

We finished dinner. Mum called and told me that she would be home soon. She had just finished the operation and she had to fill out some paperwork.

The younger kids sat on the lounge and watched the TV. Ella and Iggy went to their new home. I cleaned the dishes and went to my room after telling the kids that they had to go to bed no later than nine-thirty.

I changed into my pyjamas and laid on my bed, thinking about the events of the day.

_Knock knock knock_

I got up and opened the door to find Fang there.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I opened the door further and stepped to the side to let him in. He walked past me and over to the chair in my room. I looked at him from behind. His hair was wet, so he just had a shower. And he was wearing sleeping pants and no shirt.

He sat down and saw me staring. He smirked knowingly. I glared and shut the door.

"So what's up?" I asked sitting on the bed.

He gestured me over to him, so I stood up and walked over to him, leaning against the desk.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I breathed in his scent and hugged him to me.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he whispered.

"Yes. I love you too." I answered.

He put his hand under my chin, and tilted my head up. He leaned down, gently kissed me and I kissed him back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, but then it got a bit more heated. I reached down and lifted up his shirt. We broke away to breathe and Fang pulled my shirt off. We began kissing again and untied Fang's pants. I tugged them off and deepened the kiss. We moved back until my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards, with Fang landing on me. He pulled my skirt off, and I realised, this was it. This was really happening and I was ready. He pulled me up so that my head was on the pillow. He pulled away and looked down at me, asking if it was okay to take my bra off. I nodded and he unclipped it and pulled it off. He looked down at me, and I turned my head and blushed.

He gently pulled my head back and whispered, "Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful," then he leaned down and kissed me.

One of his hands held my face to his and the other hand came around and caressed my breast. His lips left mine and travelled downwards, leaving kisses along the way. He reached my left breast, kissed it, and then pulled it into his mouth.

I moaned. It felt just so _good_. His other hand was still caressing my right breast and. He rolled and pinched my nipple. I softly cried out his name. He switched to the other breast and repeated the procedure. I pulled his mouth back to mine.

I started to pull his boxers down. He pulled back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked huskily.

I looked at him. I was sure. I wanted him. No one _but_ him.

"Yes, I love you." I murmured.

I finished pulling his boxers off and he pulled my panties off.

"Have you . . ." I drifted off.

"Yes?"

I didn't continue. I felt embarrassed to ask out loud if he had done this before, so I asked him in my mind.

_Have you done this before?_

He looked shocked.

_No. I haven't. I've only ever wanted you. No one else._

I let out the breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding.

"Have you?" Fang whispered out loud.

"No. I was waiting," then I pulled him back down to me and kissed him.

He kissed me back and I opened my mouth to him. We kissed for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes.

Instead of asking out loud, Fang thought, _are you ready?_

_Yes._

He pushed my legs open with his knees and lined himself up. I could feel his manhood at my folds.

He pulled back and whispered, "This is going to hurt,"

"I am sure that I've had worse." I smiled.

He kissed me deeply at the same time that he thrusted into me. He was right, it did hurt. He stopped so that I could get used to his size in me. When the pain subsided a bit, I bucked my hips as a sign that he could move.

He started off slow, but picked up his tempo. The pain subsided fully and turned into pleasure.

"Faanngg," I moaned out. It was pure bliss. I had never felt anything like this before.

I was starting to gasp. I bucked my hips to meet his thrusts. He went even faster, and I could feel my walls starting to tighten. I knew that I was getting close.

"I'm close Fang," I gasped. I was trying to be as quiet as I could.

He reached down and started rubbing my clit. That was my undoing. I came hard, biting my lip to smother my screams.

Fang kept going, prolonging my orgasm. When I came down, I kissed him.

"Faster Fang. Faster,"

He went faster again and I could feel my walls tightening again.

A moment later, I came again, screaming into his mouth. It was Fang's undoing. He came inside me moaning my name in ecstasy. He collapsed. Then quickly rolled off me; he pulled me onto him just enough so that I was resting on his chest. I was exhausted.

"I love you Max," Fang breathed out.

"I love you too," I whispered.

He pulled the blanket over us, and we fell asleep like that.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I opened my eyes and sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yelled, "Go away!" at the door.

I looked down and saw I was naked. Why was I naked? Then I remembered last night and a blush rose on my cheeks.

I looked backward and found it empty. Where was he? I felt disappointed. Then I looked up and saw him in the doorway of my bathroom.

"Morning,"

"Morning," I answered.

"I was just about to have a shower. Wanna come with?" he asked.

I smiled and got out of bed, walking over to him. When I reached him, I leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeper.

I pulled away and laughed softly. "I thought we were going to shower," I grabbed his hand and pulled me into the bathroom.

The shower was already running so we just jumped right in. The temperature was just right. We washed each other.

After, we jumped out, dried each other and got dressed. I was just putting my jeans on when I remembered.

"Shit Fang," I gasped.

"What?" he asked worried.

I looked at him, "I don't remember us using protection last night,"

He visibly paled. We were in huge shit. But wait . . .

I frowned. "Wait, before we worry . . . can we even reproduce?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"I'll just have to wait and take a test anyway." I sighed.

I buttoned my jeans up and reached for the door handle when there was a knocking on it. I checked the brain pattern, and found it was just Angel.

I opened the door and Angel walked in. She looked at Fang and cocked an eyebrow.

"You better hop out before everyone else comes running up here to find out what is taking so long. If Dr M finds you in here, she might kill you."

He walked over to the door, and just before he walked out, he kissed me. Angel broke us apart and he went out, closing the door behind him.

Angel giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You better hope that Dr M doesn't find out what you did last night."

"Well, she just might. We don't know if we can reproduce, and we umm . . . kind of forgot to use protection. If I fall pregnant, she'll ask." I blushed.

"Well, good luck with that." She grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was at the School, one of the tests they did was to find out if we could reproduce."

"And? What were the results?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she looked at the floor. I started to get scared. I listened to what she was thinking and I started crying.

"We . . . we can . . . reproduce," I whispered the last word.

She nodded her head slowly.

I wiped my eyes and straightened up. "Well, there is nothing I can do about it now. So I'm gonna suck it up, and deal with whatever is thrown at me."

I went back into the bathroom to clean myself up. After that was done, I walked out, grabbed Angels hand and walked downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and saw Nudge.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Dr M left to go to work and she dropped Gazzy over at a friend's house on the way. Fang is still upstairs, Iggy and Ella are at home and you, Angel and I are all in here." She said in one breath.

"Okay, is anyone hungry? Or have you eaten?" I asked.

"Nah, don't worry about me, I'm heading over to Aiden's house soon." Nudge said.

I looked Nudge up and down to make sure that her outfit was more suitable than last time. Thank God it was. She was wearing jeans, ankle boots, a white singlet and a dull orange vest over that. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail and she was wearing lip gloss and hoops.

"Okay, your outfit today is a lot better than last time. Have fun," I told her. I turned to Angel and asked her if she was hungry.

"No thanks, I had some cereal." She hopped up and ran up the stairs past Fang.

"Whoa, Angel, slow down before you get hurt," he chuckled.

"Sorry!" she called out, going to her room.

Fang came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a kiss in the process.

"Mmm, are you hungry?" I asked.

"What for?"

"How about pancakes?" I asked pulling away. I went to the cupboard and pulled out the ingredients I needed and started making them.

I looked at Nudge and asked, "What time were you going over to Aiden's?"

She looked at me strange.

"Nudge?"

She shook her head and said in about an hour.

"Okay, I'll drop you off. I wanted to see his mum again." I told her. I went back to making the pancakes.

I poured some pancake mixture into the frying pan and watched it cook. Fang snuck up and wrapped his arms around my middle from behind, kissing my neck and making me giggle.

"Fang! Stop! I'm cooking,"

Nudge was still looking at us. She stood up and asked, "Okay, this is not you. What the hell happened?"

I didn't answer. I finished making the pancakes and served them. I put some on another plate for Nudge.

I sat down and took a mouthful. I finished it and answered. "It is me."

She was about to say something, but Fang interrupted. "Eat, talk about it later. Remember to respect people's privacy Nudge. If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have to."

We finished eating and I grabbed my purse and car keys. **(A/N: Dr M got Max a car. She didn't have one at all she would walk to work or get a taxi, train or bus.)**

"Come on Nudge, I'll take you to Aiden's. Fang, are you coming or staying?"

"I'll stay with Angel, see you later." He kissed me and went to watch the TV.

I started the car and we were off.

*****half an hour later at Aiden's*****

"Wendy! Hey how are you?" I asked, hugging her.

"I'm good! How are you? What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling as she hugged me back.

I laughed. We walked through to the kitchen and she asked me if I wanted anything to eat or drink. I declined.

Nudge and Aiden walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, we're going now." Aiden told his mum.

"Okay, behave and don't be out too late," she kissed him on the cheek and they walked out. "So anyway, how are you?"

"I have definitely been better. I just got out of hospital two weeks ago and when I got home, I got the damn shock of my life and blacked out. Next thing I knew, it was two weeks later. That was yesterday."

"Shit, what was it that shocked you?" she asked, making some small sandwiches for us to snack on.

"Remember when I moved in?"

"Yeah, you had a little girl with you named Angel. Have you gotten any leads on what happened to her?" she patted my hand.

"Yeah, that's what shocked me. I opened the door and it was Angel herself standing there. She is fine. She was kidnapped for a few years then got away. She came to my mothers, knowing that she could find me from there."

Wendy's mouth was open in shock, but it was tilted up at the sides in a smile.

"It's so good that she is okay then," she lifted a sandwich off the plate and took a bite. "So are you on holiday or something? Just visiting your mum?"

"Uhh, no. I came down for my sister's wedding. She made me the Maid Of Honour. That was three weeks ago. We were attacked. We won, but I ended up in the hospital for a week, then I went home, found Angel and woke up yesterday." I explained.

"Yeah, I heard from the local vet about this. I asked Aiden if he knew anything about it. He was at the wedding with Monique. Turns out, he saw the Flock fight those things. He told me the leader was in hospital. I asked him to tell me what they looked like and their real names, but he told me he was sworn to secrecy. Everyone there was sworn to secrecy about the identity of the Flock." You could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"That's right, you were always a fan of the Flock. What would you do if I told you that I know who the Flock is?"

"Really! Oh, what I wouldn't give to meet them!" she gaped.

"Well, come on, get your things, and come with me,"

I have never seen anyone – not even the Flock – gather that many things in less than a minute.

We hopped in my car and I drove back home with Wendy jumping up and down in her seat.

**A/N: okay! So I have finally finished this chap! I hope you like that I wrote it VERY long for my standards.  
What was your fave part?**

**Please give me 10 reviews!**

**~flyingbloodsucker~**

**p.s. I made a few mistakes in this chap, so I went through it again, fixed them and replaced the old version of the chap with this one. The mistake was the LEMON scene, i said that all he was wearing were his pyjama pants and no shirt, then I said that max took Fang's shirt and jeans off. Sorry for this mistake, as I wrote the LEMON before I wrote the beginning of the chapter. Pls forgive me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: okay! So my last chap was a lemon and you got to meet Aiden's mum Wendy! I know that I can't wait to find out how she reacts, so I am guessing that you can't either! Kay, i'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but i've been sick. Not sick with the flu, but i've been vomiting. If i had the flu, i still would have been able to write and update. I'm sorry if this is making you sick, but i feel the need to explain.**

**Thankyou!**

_**Previous**_

"_**That's right, you were always a fan of the Flock. What would you do if I told you that I know who the Flock is?"**_

"_**Really! Oh, what I wouldn't give to meet them!" she gaped.**_

"_**Well, come on, get your things, and come with me,"**_

_**I have never seen anyone – not even the Flock – gather that many things in less than a minute.**_

_**We hopped in my car and I drove back home with Wendy jumping up and down in her seat.**_

**MPOV**

When we arrived, I parked the car and started walking to the house. Wendy caught up, held my arm and jumped up and down. I stopped, which made her stop and look at me.

"Listen Wendy, you need to calm down, otherwise you are going to freak them out. Okay? Trust me." I laughed.

She stopped jumping, but I could feel her shaking out of excitement. We reached the door, and found that everyone was there except for Nudge who was out on her date.

We walked in and everyone stopped and looked at us. I was instantly on guard.

"What? What happened." I demanded.

"Nothing, we just got a call from Jeb. We were wondering where you were and if you would want to know," Angel said.

"Of course I would want to know. What did he want?"

"He said that he was coming to visit, he wouldn't tell us why." Angel replied.

"Hmm. Okay, did he say when? I need to get back and tell my boss that I'm quitting."

"He said around next week." Mum told me.

"Okay. I'll leave tomorrow and get work all sorted out. Is that okay? I'll be gone for a bit but I will come back,"

They all replied that the sooner I get it done, the sooner I can come back.

"So, anyway. Max, who's that?" Fang asked.

"This is Aiden's mum, Wendy. We used to live next door to each other until she moved,"

"Okay, but why is she here?" Ella asked curiously.

_She wanted to meet the Flock. Is that okay with you?_ I asked silently.

They all looked at each other and back to me.

Fang answered. _Yeah, that's okay. But she can't tell anyone else._

"I wasn't going to let her anyway." I turned to Wendy. "Wendy, may I just say, that you have actually already met the Flock. You have met the leader."

She looked at me shocked, then she jumped up and down. Squealing, "Who are they?"

I grabbed her arm and got her to calm down. "Okay Wendy," I took her over to Angel, "This is the youngest member of the Flock. Her name is Angel and she is thirteen years old." Wendy stood there. She looked unsure of what to do. Angel, saving the day, hugged Wendy and said, "It's very nice to see you again Mrs Suttle." Wendy hugged her back and let go when Angel stepped back.

I turned to Gazzy next. "Wendy, this is the Gasman – Gazzy for short – he is fifteen years old. He and Angel are the only ones in the Flock that are actually related." Gazzy and Wendy shook hands and exchanged 'nice to meet you's. Next was Iggy.

"This is Iggy. He is the same age as me. He just turned twenty." They also shook hands and said hi.

We walked over to Fang. "And this is Fang. He is also twenty. He is the second in command in the Flock." Fang nodded his head and said hi.

"Okay, cool. But isn't there like, another one or something? Nudge?" Wendy asked.

I answered. "Yes, there is. Your son is actually dating Nudge. She used the name that her parents named her."

"Monique is Nudge?" Wendy asked. I smiled at the shock in her voice.

"Yes. Now, this is Ella. She and Iggy are married. Their wedding was three weeks ago. Ella is my younger sister, and the local vet, Valencia Martinez, is our mother."

They hugged, promising to go out sometime.

Wendy turned to me. "So, if Fang is the second in command, who is the leader? I thought that Fang was the leader."

"Well, he was. But . . ." I drifted off, not knowing what to say.

Fang stepped in. "I think I will have to explain. Our leader was Max. But she and I got into a fight. I split off and everyone except Angel and Max, split with me. For the last five years, I have been leader, but at Ig's wedding, we were confronted about something. Max, our old leader, came back for the wedding. We elected her the leader again."

"But where is Max?" she asked.

Fang turned to me with a question mark on his face.

"I never told her who I was. I just told her my name was Max Rayne."

Wendy was looking between us.

"Okay, Wendy. The Max you know is our leader. Maximum Ride." Iggy said.

Wendy looked at me. "You mean that I knew the leader of the Flock all this time?" she gaped.

"Well . . . yeah."

She just looked at all of us. Then she burst out, "I can't wait to tell my friends!"

I jumped up and covered her mouth. "NO! No, you can't tell _anyone_! It's too dangerous. Do you understand? If they find out that you know who we are and where, they will get it out of you and not only the people from the School will want us. Other doctors and scientists will start to bombard us. Wanting to experiment on us. Please. We couldn't go through that again."

She quieted down. She nodded, saying that she understood.

"Good." I let her go. "I should take you back home. It's getting late."

She nodded and I took her home.

Later that night, Fang took me out for dinner, and you would not believe what he did.

He got up and stood next to me. I thought that we were leaving halfway through dinner, but I was soo wrong.

He knelt down on one knee and pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Max, I know that this is a bit sudden and quick. But I love you so much that I just couldn't wait. Will you make me the happiest man and say yes to be my wife?" he asked.

I sat there, shocked. I looked at his dark eyes and felt as though I was drowning in them. I stood up.

He got a worried look on his face, but then I knelt down and pulled him into my arms, kissing him on the lips and said, "Of course I will you big idiot! You didn't have to ask."

He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me gently. I could hear everyone in the restaurant clapping and cheering for us. A few people even came up to us and congratulated us.

We finished dinner and went home. We spent the rest of the night showing each other how much we loved each other. We were smart, and used protection this time.

*****next day*****

I stood outside the principal's office after school hours and knocked.

"Come in!" I walked in. "Oh! Miss Rayne. So nice for you to gift us with your presence once again," she smiled. **(the principal is formal at work and calls everyone by miss/mister and their last name.)**

"Hi. Umm,"

"What can I help you with?"

"I am giving you my two month notice that I am quitting. I am moving to my mothers." I told her. **(this school is where they need to give two month notice if quitting so that it gives the principal more time to find a replacement)**

"I was under the impression that you didn't have a mother." She was confused.

"I do, I just don't talk about her much."

"Okay, well, can you still work for the next two months while I find a replacement?" she asked hopefully.

I answered 'of course' and went to the restaurant. The conversation was similar, but I didn't have to keep working. I got my last pay-check and went home.

For the next two months, I worked. She found a replacement within a month and a half of me telling her I was quitting, but couldn't start for another two weeks. So it worked out well.

I walked into the gym (on my last day) and all talk ceased.

"Alright, so today I was think –" I started.

"I heard that you were getting fired," Daniel blurted out. He was my best student so I was surprised that he didn't put his hand up first.

The other students nodded or murmured yes.

I waited until they were quiet and then I answered.

"Well, you are close, but wrong. I am not and was not fired. I came back two months ago and announced that I was quitting and moving to my mother's house. Any questions?"

Several hands shot up in the air. I picked out Fiona, the second best in the class.

"Why are you moving to your mother's? I mean, I can't wait to get _out_ of my house."

"Well, for the first fourteen and a half years of my life, I didn't even know who my mother was." I answered.

"Oh my god. Why? Did she give you away?" one of them asked.

"No. Now, enough of this subject and let's get back to the lesson." I said.

Halfway through splitting the kids into two groups for soccer, one of the students on office runner duty came to the door, saying that the principal wanted to see me.

I put Daniel and Fiona in charge, and told them that if even one of them mucked up, then all of them would be on detention. They all complained, but sat down.

I followed the student and walked into the principal's office to find her explaining something to another woman on the other side of the desk.

From what I could see of the woman from behind, she had red hair, she was slim and not very tall.

Emily **(the principal, I got tired of always calling her the 'the principal')** looked up when I walked in.

"Oh, Miss Rayne. Thank you for joining us."

I smiled and sat down. The red head turned to me and I almost had a heart attack.

"Miss Rayne, I would like to introduce you to Brigid Dwyer. She will be the one to take over your class," she said with a smile as if she had won the lottery.

I had never felt as glad as I did just then about the fact that I changed my name. I turned to Bitch and said a small 'hi', then, I turned to Emily. "So what are you so happy about? Did you get 'lucky' or something last night?" I teased. Of course, I wasn't teasing, I was trying to figure out what she knew about everything.

She looked at me with shock, but then smiled again. "As a matter of fact, yes. I have been dating a man for the last few years and . . ." she pulled her hand out from under the desk and sat it on the desk. "He took me out last night and asked me to marry him. I said – no, _screamed_ – yes to him." I looked at the ring on her finger and saw a diamond ring.

"Oh, congratulations. So what's the lucky guy named?" Brigid asked.

"Oh, well. I have the honour of marrying the leader of the Flock." Emily gushed.

The smile on my face disappeared. I turned to look at Brigid and she had a similar look to mine.

I was about to speak up but Brigid beat me.

"Umm, how exactly could you when he is already taken by me? He married me two months ago. It was a double wedding. Fang and I got married and so did the second in command Iggy and the girl he was with. There is no way that you could be marrying him." She smirked.

_Wow, these people are idiots, and Brigid hasn't even recognised me yet. Although, I _did_ die my hair and am wearing makeup now,_ I thought to myself.

While I was thinking, the other two were still fighting.

"Oh? And where is your ring?" Emily demanded.

"I don't wear it to work. But I have a photo of us together from last year. Where is your photo?" Brigid counters.

Before she could speak, I stepped in.

"Stop! For crying out loud! We are at work here. Now, do you need me to stay or can I go? I have already sent my things down to my mother."

"I guess you can go. Just show her the class and come back here for your pay check for the last two months." Emily sighs.

I lead Bitch to the gym and introduce her to the class.

"Class, this," I indicated Bitch, "Is Miss Dwyer. She will be your teacher for now on. I am happy that you stayed out of trouble, so I will take my leave."

I walked to the door and turned around, "Oh Brigid, I will be coming back in about a month to completely settle things with my landlord, do you want to meet for lunch or something? My shout," I offered.

"Sure, just give me a call when you get here," she said handing me her number.

I walked out with a smile on my face. I can't wait until next month.

I sorted everything out with my landlord and I set off for home. I had been staying in a small hotel for the last week after I sent everything to my mum.

*****4 hrs later*****

I land and walk in the front door. Fang pounces on me and gives me a kiss. I try to deepen the kiss, but he pulls back.

"Everyone is here, is it time to tell them yet?" he asks.

I nod. We walk into the livingroom and sit down holding hands.

"Uhh, guys. We have some –" I broke off and ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet puking up what I ate for lunch. I wiped and rinsed my mouth out and walked back to the others.

"Sorry, I've been a bit sick lately." I smile.

Fang looks at me curiously as does my mum, but I ignore their looks. Instead of sitting, I said, "I'm going for a walk. And Fang is coming with me,"  
I walk off out the door with Fang following.

"I thought we were going to tell them," he murmurs.

"I have something to say." I look him in the eyes. "I took the test last night."

He has confusion on his face at first, but then he has understanding. "And?" he asks eagerly.

I look into his mind and hear that he hopes it was positive, but wouldn't complain – much – if it was negative.

I smiled. "Congratulations daddy,"

He looks stunned. Then he picks me up and spins me around. He puts me back down and kisses me hard.

"How far are you?"

"Remember the first night?" he nodded, "That was two months ago. I went to the doctor *cringe* and she said that I was two months along. It was our first time that gave us this," I said, grabbing his hand and resting it on my – at the moment – flat stomach.

"I love you," he whispered leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you too. We better tell them and get married fast." I reply against his lips.

We ran back into the house with smiles so huge that everyone – except Iggy – looked at us strangely.

"Sit." I commanded.

They complied and still looked at us strangely.

"Well, the good news is, that two months ago just before I left, Fang took me out to dinner and asked me to marry him." I blurted out.

Everyone jumped up screaming, "What? What did you say?"

I looked at Fang to continue and he did.

"The better news is that she said yes, so we are getting married some time soon."

They came over to us to look at the ring and to congratulate us.

"Hold on! Sit back down! I have some more good news. But I also have bad news." I told them.

They sat back down and I told Fang to sit down too.

I began with the bad news. "Today I met the person who is meant to replace me at school,"

"Oh, were they nice?" Ella asked.

"Well, yes and no." I cringed.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked.

"It was Brigid." Everyone gasped.

"You mean, Brigid Brigid?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah. She was nice to me, but only because she didn't recognise me. When I was leaving, I set up a lunch date with her. I am going back next month, and I am taking her down." I snarled.

Fang jumped up and exclaimed, "No you're not! Not with your condition."

Everyone looked from me to him and back again. Mum stood up and asked, "What condition? Do I need to take you to the hospital or something?"

"No. Not that kind of condition. That's my good news," I smiled. I couldn't wait to tell them.

"Then what?" Gazzy asked.

Angel looked at me knowingly and waited.

I looked around the room and said, "I'm having a baby,"

The room was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. And the floor was carpet.

Then all at once they jumped up and started yelling.

"How far along?"

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"Who is the daddy?"

I shut them all up by glaring and holding my hands up.

"I'll be back in a moment," I said and rushed to the bathroom. I chucked my guts up once again and wished that I didn't have to go through this.

I rinsed my mouth out again walked back to the other room.

"Okay. First, I am two months along. Second, I don't know if it is a boy or a girl and I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise. Third, Fang is the daddy. And fourth," I said looking at Fang, "just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean that I can't look after myself."

He put his hands up in defeat and put his arms around me.

Mum came up to me. "Was it before or after?" I looked into her mind to see what she meant. She meant before or after we got engaged.

"Umm, before?" It came out as a question.

The smile was wiped off her face. "Is that why he proposed?"

"What! No! He asked me the night after! He only just found out today when we went for that walk! I only found out last night when I took the test at the hospital," I explained.

She calmed down and congratulated us again. She then left to go to work.

I sighed out in relief and sat down.

"So, what are you hoping it will be?" Ella eagerly asked.

"I don't really care. Just as long as it is healthy," I replied.

"What are you going to name it?"

"Well Gaz, I don't know yet." I tried to hold in a yawn, but failed.

"Okay, you need to go rest, c'mon." Fang said, helping me off the lounge and up the stairs.

I had just gotten settled in the bed with Fang when I heard a crash from downstairs. I sat up straight.

"Now what?"Fang and I growled.

**A/N: so what did you think? Good? Bad? Could use an improvement? Please review and tell me! I appreciate all reviews! but if it is saying something like 'worst story, worst writer, don't continue' I will just delete it and ignore it. Anyway! Review and tell me some baby names! What do you think she will be having? What do you think that crash was? PLEASE TELL ME! 10 REVIEWS PLS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: hey! So here is the next chap. I hope that you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review at the end. Okay, so I have gotten reviews that told me that they were confused about the last chap. Well, Fang isn't married to one person and engaged to two. Brigid and Emily are lying, they both 'Love' Fang. Max is the only one who's engaged to Fang. Max didn't question Fang because she knew the truth, remember she can read minds, she would have heard in Emily's and Brigid's minds that they were lying.**

**I need some help! I have a poll up on my profile asking what gender the baby should be. Unfortunately, you need a profile to vote. PLS vote and help me with this dilemma!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride that honour goes to JAMES PATTERSON. I do own all new characters. (I am glad that I don't own the bitch Brigid Dwyer though!)**

_**Previous:**_

"_**Well Gaz, I don't know yet." I tried to hold in a yawn, but failed.**_

"_**Okay, you need to go rest, c'mon." Fang said, helping me off the lounge and up the stairs.**_

_**I had just gotten settled in the bed with Fang when I heard a crash from downstairs. I sat up straight.**_

"_**Now what?"Fang and I growled.**_

**MPOV**

We jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs. When we got there, I saw what the crash was.

"Gazzy, what were you doing now?" I groaned.

"Nothing! I swear!" he protested.

I shot him a glare and he gave in.

"I was throwing the ball for Total and it hit the vase." He bent his head in shame.

I looked around the room and found Total hiding under the couch. "Total, come out please." I asked pleasantly.

He came out with his tail between his legs.

He looked up at me in fear and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

He was giving me _puppy_ eyes. I hated it when people did that. I was about to cave when Fang spoke up.

"Yes, you should both know better. You can _both_ clean it up and explain to Dr M why her favourite vase is missing," he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back up the stairs to the bedroom.

We got back into bed and fell asleep.

*****ONE MONTH LATER*****

I stood looking up at the high school with the Flock next to me.

Gazzy turned to me with wonder, "So this is where you worked?"

"Yes. Now come on, let's go get this over with." I pulled my phone out and dialled the number.

She picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Brigid, it's me, Max."

"_Oh hey, umm. I'm kinda at work, but lunch is in ten minutes. Wanna wait?"_

"Sure, I'm actually just out of the school. I wanted to see my old class again. I'll see you soon," I told her and hung up before she could say anything else.

I put my phone back into my pocket and walked into the school. The Flock followed me along the familiar halls and to the gym.

_Knock knock_

I knocked on the door to the gym. I heard Brigid yell to come in, so I opened the door and stepped inside. The Flock waited outside for me to call them in at the right time.

Brigid turned around and I said to her, "I thought I would come and see how my favourite class was faring,"

The class stopped what they were doing and turned to face me. "Miss Rayne!"

"Hey guys," I smiled.

Brigid came up behind me and I tried not to look tense. I didn't trust her. How could I? She made me believe that Angel was dead; she took the Flock away from me. She tried to kill me.

I turned around and she asked, "So how are you settling in?"

I unclenched my teeth and tried to make myself sound unworried as I answered, "It's good. I got home and told my mother about my engagement and –" I broke off as Angel came bursting into the room.

"Maaxx!" she had tears running down her face.

Brigid looked shocked and all I could think was, shit. My cover was blown.

"Max, who is this?" Brigid asked with a smirk. I could hear her thoughts, they were screaming _how could she be here! We killed her!_ I didn't know if she was talking about me, or Angel.

"Brigid, this is my little girl," I bent down so I was face to face with Angel. "Angie, what's wrong?"

I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my neck.

Her body shook along with her sobs. Instead of answering, she thought, _nothing's wrong. Fang told me to come in here and tell you to hurry up._

I sighed and hugged her closer, and then I let her go and stood up.

_Okay guys, count to five and come in_, I called out to the rest of the Flock.

I smiled at Brigid and heard the others come in behind me. Brigid had a look of shock and fear on her face.

Fang came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my middle. I held his arms against me and leaned into him.

The rest of the Flock surrounded the room. Nudge and Iggy went to the right side and Angel and Gazzy went to the left.

Brigid opened her mouth and sputtered out, "Fa . . . Fang. What are you doing!"

"I am hugging my fiancé, have you got a problem with that?"

"What do you mean fiancé?" she questioned.

Fang sighed, "I asked her to marry me around three months ago. She said yes, and we are getting married soon."

She suddenly shot forward and hit me in the stomach. I screamed and bent over in pain. Fang had knocked Brigid out before my knees had even hit the ground.

After she was out cold, Fang knelt down next to me, "Are you okay?"

"No, I think I need to go to the hospital," I gasped out. I didn't care if I was okay or not. All I cared about was the baby.

Everyone came running over to me.

"Max! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Gazzy asked.

"What? What happened? Why would the baby not be okay? Why would Max not be okay?" Iggy asked. You could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Brigid hit Max in the stomach. I'm taking her to the hospital. You guys, take Brigid to the police. Tell them who she is and what she's done. Go now!" Fang commanded.

The Flock scrambled to do what Fang said. The students came over to me and asked what that was all about. I answered, "I am sorry guys, but I can't tell you. Too many people know already and teenagers like to gossip so I can't tell you."

"You won't tell us because you think that we would tell?" Gabby asked **(another student obviously)**.

"Well, no. But it's a risk that I don't want to take. Sorry. The best I can tell you is that Miss Dwyer was an evil person who was trying to kill us. Well, all but this guy here," I said pointing at Fang.

"Okay Max. Stop talking, you need to get to the hospital," Fang murmured.

I sighed but consented.

Fang picked me up and flew me to the hospital. They checked us in straight away.

I sat in the bed and Fang was in the seat next to the bed. He held my hand. He was rubbing soothing circles into my palm when the doctor walked in.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Well, I have just been hit in the stomach," I told her.

"Oh, well I can't do much for that, I'm sorry. Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"I'm three months pregnant and I was hit in the stomach hard. Could you do a check-up to see if the baby is okay?"

She looked at me with horror and understanding on her face.

"Sure honey."

She walked out of the room and came back in with a portable ultrasound machine.

I lifted my shirt up and she squirted some gel onto it.

"Are you sure that you are only three months pregnant?" she asked me.

I looked at Fang and did the calculations in my head quickly.

"Yeah, three months yesterday. It is three months today that I got engaged." I told her. "Why?"

"Oh, you're just a bit larger than usual for three months. But it happens sometimes when the baby is going to be tall."

**(I don't exactly know how an ultrasound thingy works so I am just going to skip to the end of the test.)**

She came back into the room with the results.

"So? How is it?" I asked. I was scared. I had fallen in love with the baby as soon as I had told Fang that I was pregnant and I didn't want to lose it. I could tell that Fang didn't want to lose it either.

**A/N okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to tell you about the poll before I continued. **

**Oh No! I wonder if the baby will be okay! I won't tell you if the baby is okay until the next chapter! But I still want you to vote on my poll on the gender of the baby just in case for the future!**

**If you don't have a fanfiction account and you still want to have a vote on what the baby will be, review and tell me! I still need baby names! So pls review, vote and tell me some names!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**5 years**

**A/N okay, so here is the next chapter! YAY! We get to find out if the baby is okay! I decided to start this chapter out in Fang's POV because I wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling. **

**It was much easier to write in Fangs POV than from Dimitri's POV (Vampire Academy) so I think that I will write more in Fang's POV. I hope you like it. Pls R&R (for those who are new and don't know what R&R is, it is read ad review) I actually didn't understand it until recently myself. I have decided to start dedicating my chapters to people. So here is my first dedication for this story!**

_**I dedicate this chapter to my friend's!**_

_**Previous:**_

_**She came back into the room with the results.**_

"_**So? How is it?" I asked. I was scared. I had fallen in love with the baby as soon as I had told Fang that I was pregnant and I didn't want to lose it. I could tell that Fang didn't want to lose it either.**_

**FPOV**

I was terrified. I didn't want to lose the baby. What were we going to do if we lost it?

I sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Max. I held her hand and rubbed soothing circles into her palm. I think it was to comfort me more than her.

When the doctor walked back in Max asked, "So? How is it?"

The doctor looked at us and said, "I have some good news and some bad news,"

My heart stopped. The first thing I thought was, _we lost the baby._

Max stayed strong though and asked for the bad news first.

"Well, you lost – " she started.

Max burst out crying and I felt like I was dying.

"What was the good news?" I whispered. I don't know how she could possibly think that there _could_ be any good news after hearing that we just lost our unborn child.

The doctor smiled and I pushed away the feeling of jumping up and punching her in the face.

"The good news is that your other two babies are fine. Would you like to know the sex?"

Max stopped crying and we both froze.

"Our . . . other . . . _two_ babies?" Max stuttered.

"Yes. You were larger than normal because you were having triplets. But unfortunately now you are only having twins. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. It is hard to lose a child, even an unborn one. I know from experience. So I'll help as much as possible." The doctor told us.

"But, this is great news! We thought we were only having one baby." Max smiled through her drying tears.

I was breathless. I pulled Max into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you!" I breathed.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered back, "I love you too,"

The doctor spoke up, "Would you like to know the sex of the babies?"

Max and I looked at each other. I didn't really care what the babies were, I was just happy that we were still having a baby. And two at that!

Max looked at the doctor and nodded her head.

"Yes please, if we know the sex it will be easier to pick out names and baby stuff."

"Okay, well," she brought the picture over to us and pointed at one. "Well, you see here, this baby is a little boy,"

I smiled. I was going to have a son!

She pointed at the other shape, "And as you can see, this baby is a little girl!"

I saw Max smile. We were going to have both a son and daughter! Now all we had to do was think of some names and buy the furniture.

Max turned to me, "Can you imagine how everyone is gonna react?"

I cringed. They were going to go ballistic.

"How about we keep it a secret then?" Max suggested.

I nodded my head.

The Flock came in and the doctor said that she would leave for a bit.

They told us that Brigid had been arrested, and was due to go to court in around the next four or five months.

We had to stay overnight just so that they could monitor Max. So we told the Flock to just fly home and wait for us there. It was better than staying here. The next day the doctor gave Max some nutrient tablets, instructions on how and when to take them and we were allowed to leave and go home.

When we got home, it was midday and I instantly told Max to go and rest. She tried to put up a fight, but I glared at her and told her that she looked exhausted, which she did. She submitted and swallowed one of the tablets and went to bed. **(By the way, they are back at their actual house with Dr M.)**

I sighed and went into the living room to find Ella and Iggy on the couch kissing.

"Don't you have your _own_ house that you can do that in now?" I muttered.

They ignored me but Nudge looked over to me, "But I think that it's sweet!"

I sighed again and went out flying instead. I flew until the sky started to turn pink in the sunset. I flew back to home which was in complete chaos.

I stepped in through the front door and found Max and Jeb having a standoff.

I jumped between them and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"He knocked on the door. I answered an – "

"What were you doing out of bed?" I interrupted Max.

"I woke up starving. Anyway, I answered the door and he just came stepping in. He saw my bump and said, 'what the hell have you been up to?'. I told him that I was pregnant and he went ballistic saying how it is impossible because we can't reproduce," she ranted.

I stood there looking between her and Jeb.

Max continued, talking to Jeb this time. "Ad by the way, you are wrong! We _can_ reproduce. Otherwise, I wouldn't be pregnant! Your information is wrong, now if you don't mind, I am tired and I am going back to bed. And if you want to live, you will not wake me up!"

She turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs. I turned to Jeb, "Thanks Jeb, thanks a lot. now she is pissed and stressed. How about you just stay the hell away from her until she has the baby?"

He looked at me, "How far along is she?"

"She is three months. And I already know that she is larger than normal for three months, but don't you dare go saying it around her, or anyone else for that matter. Okay?"

He nodded his head, "Who is the father? Or does she not know?"

I looked at the rest of the Flock. We had kept it secret from Jeb when he was here that Max and I were engaged and that Max was pregnant.

I turned back to Jeb, "Well Jeb, I am the father."

His face held shock.

"You?"

I just nodded my head.

"Well, congratulations, I guess." He was stilled shocked.

Nudge spoke up then, "But just so you know, they did get engaged before they even knew that they were having a baby. If that makes you feel better," she smiled.

Jeb nodded his head and said that he had to go.

Well, that was that then. I sat down on the couch and flicked through the channels. Everything went back to normal pretty soon.

**MPOV**

She looked at us and said the last thing that I wanted to hear, "I have some good news and some bad news,"

I think that my heart stopped. I could hear that Fang thought, _we lost the baby_.

I tried my hardest to stay strong, and I asked for the doctor to tell us the bad news first.

The doctor started to say, "Well, you lost – "

I lost it. I just burst out crying. I had carried a small life for only three months, and it is taken away in seconds by that Bitch.

I faintly heard Fang whisper, "What was the good news?" and I thought, how the hell _could_ there be any good news? Our baby was dead before it had even been given the chance to live. The next time I saw Brigid, I was going to kill her and I was going to make her death slow and extremely painful.

I looked up through my tears and saw the doctor smile. I felt Fang's hand squeeze mine and I could tell that he was trying to stay seated and not leap up and punch her.

The next words out of the doctors mouth were the best words that I have ever heard, and now I know why she said she had 'good news and bad news'.

"The good news is that your other two babies are fine. Would you like to know the sex?"

I stopped crying and replayed the words. I knew that Fang was just as frozen as I was at those words.

"Our . . . other . . . _two_ babies?" I stuttered. I thought I heard her wrong.

"Yes. You were larger than normal because you were having triplets. But unfortunately now you are only having twins. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. It is hard to lose a child, even an unborn one. I know from experience. So I'll help as much as possible." The doctor told us.

"But, this is great news! We thought we were only having one baby." I smiled through my drying tears. I was still having a baby! And _two _at that! Now I still had something to look forward to. I was disappointed to hear that I had still lost a baby, but I realised that if we hadn't lost the baby, we would be living with _triplets_. Not one, not two, but _three_ babies. And I wouldn't be able to deal with that. Two was just fine. You can call me a bitch or any kind of insult you can think of, but how would you feel if you were facing the possibility of having to push out three kids at once, then feeding them, burping them, changing them, attempting to get them to sleep and repeating the cycle _every few HOURS_? Every_ day_? While trying to hold a job and earn money.

Fang pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you!" Fang breathed.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered back, "I love you too,"

The doctor spoke up, "Would you like to know the sex of the babies?"

Fang and I looked at each other. I wanted to know what they would be. That way, we could name them before they were born, and it would be easier buying the clothes and furniture for the babies.

I looked at the doctor and nodded I head.

"Yes please, if we know the sex it will be easier to pick out names and baby stuff."

"Okay, well," she brought the picture over to us and pointed at one. "Well, you see here, this baby is a little boy,"

I was jumping up and down in my mind. We were having a boy!

She pointed at the other shape, "And as you can see, this baby is a little girl!"

I smiled, and I know that Fang saw. We were having both a boy and girl! This way, if I can't or don't want any more kids after this, we still have one of each! I wonder what the third baby would have been . . .

I instantly thought of everyone else. How were they going to react? My guess was that they were going to go ballistic. Especially Ella, Nudge and Mum. Out of curiosity, I turned to Fang and asked him, "Can you imagine how everyone is gonna react?"

I saw Fag cringe. I guess he thought of the same thing I did.

I decided to suggest the coward's way out. "How about we keep it a secret then?"

Fang nodded his head.

The Flock came in and the doctor thankfully left us so that we could talk in private. They told us that they had taken Brigid to the police station and that Brigid had been arrested and was going to court in the next four or five months.

The doctor came back in and told us that I had to stay overnight so they could monitor me; they told me that it was basic standard procedure. So we told the Flock to just fly home and wait for us there. It was better than staying here.

The next day the doctor gave me some tablets saying that they were nutrients that would help me. She also gave me instructions on how to use them and when to take them. And only _then_ were we allowed to go back home.

When we _finally_ arrived back at home, it was midday and my wings were beginning to ache because of the extra weight. I decided that I shouldn't fly any more, at least until I wasn't pregnant anymore.

We walked inside and Fang told me to go and rest. Out of habit I guess, I put up a fight. It being Fang though, he glared at me and told me that I looked exhausted. When he called attention to it, I realised that I actually _was_ exhausted. I gave in and swallowed one of the tablets and walked upstairs to bed. I was so tired that I just fell asleep in the clothes that I was wearing. I fell asleep almost the instant that my head hit the pillow.

xXx

When I woke up, I was ravenous, so I walked downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table eating it. Everyone else was in the living room watching TV but I couldn't see Fang.

"Hey, where is Fang?" I called out.

"I think he went out flying," Ella called back.

I finished my cereal and put it in the sink when there was a knock at the front door.

I opened it and found Jeb standing there. He came in and I closed the door.

Gazzy came running down the stairs after Angel. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Gazzy tripped and went flying into the back of Jeb who, in turn, went flying into me.

I stayed up thank god, but Jeb jumped back and looked down at my stomach.

"Max, what the hell have you been up to?" Jeb asked.

"I'm pregnant," I told him with a smile.

He looked at me strangely, "But that's impossible. You can't reproduce,"

"Yes we can," I was starting to get mad.

"No. We did all the tests. You. Cannot. Re. Pro. Duce!" he ground out.

"Yes we can!" I yelled. The rest of the Flock stood back, watching us.

"No you can't Max! It is impossible! If you could reproduce, then I would know about it!"

I narrowed my eyes. I was about to jump and strangle Jeb, but Fang came in the door.

He jumped between us and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

I started, "He knocked on the door. I answered an – "

Before I could even finish the sentence, Fang had interrupted me with "What were you doing out of bed?"

"I woke up starving. Anyway, I answered the door and he just came stepping in. He saw my bump and said, 'what the hell have you been up to?'. I told him that I was pregnant and he went ballistic saying how it is impossible because we can't reproduce," I ranted. I was so pissed right now, and if Jeb said just _one_ wrong thing, I was going to make him wish that he never created me.

Fang stood there, looking between Jeb and me.

I was starting to feel tired again, so I wrapped it up.

I turned to Jeb this time and said, "And by the way, you are wrong! We _can_ reproduce. Otherwise, I wouldn't be pregnant! Your information is wrong, now if you don't mind, I am tired and I am going back to bed. And if you want to live, you will not wake me up!" I turned on my heel and stomped up the stairs.

I went into my room, slammed the door and flopped down on my bed. I was soon asleep.

**A/N wow! Who thought that Jeb would show up? Okay, so this chapter was a clue to the poll results. They were a tie! No one voted for 'surprise' (I added a new one). Instead the same amount of people voted for boys and girls. I didn't want to make the baby a hermaphrodite so I decided that she can have **_**twins**_**.**

**Did you like it? Did you **_**not**_** like it? Review and tell me what you think I don't need any more names, but if you can think of a good one, I want you to review and tell me. Reviewing takes less than a minute and it totally makes my day =)! I need ideas for the next chapter, pls review and tell me some ideas, I don't care if you think they are crap or not, cause remember "one person's trash is another's treasure". I might not use your idea, but I will give it some thought. And I might dedicate the chapter to you! =)**

**~flyingbloodsucker~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N =) I'm back! Yay! I have never been through a pregnancy (except for when it was me in the womb), so I will be skipping throughout most of the pregnancy. Sry if you wanted to read about it!**

_**I dedicate this chap to my mother. Love you mum!**_

**MPOV**

**3 months later**

I leaned over the toilet and threw up again. It was the ninth time this morning and it was only _10 am_.

I flushed and wiped my mouth. Angel walked in and murmured,

"Max? Are you okay?"

_No._ I thought, shaking my head. How could I possibly be alright? I was pregnant with twins who were hell bent on making me throw up everything I ate and kicking the shit outta me. _From the inside out!_

"Do you want me to get Fang?" Angel tried again.

"No," I croaked out. I brushed my teeth and walked with Angel down to the kitchen.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, sipping it as I sat down.

"Hey Max?" Ella asked, coming up behind me.

"Yeah Ell?"

"I was thinking . . . do you and Fang know what the baby is going to be yet?" hope was in her voice.

I smirked. We told them that we didn't know.

"No. We don't. Why?"

"Because I thought of some names for the baby," she sat down next to me.

"Well then. Tell me,"

"Well, I was thinking that you could name it Jaqueline if it is a girl and Brent if it is a boy." She smiled.

"Well thank you. But – "

"We have already decided on a name. Thanks anyway Ella," Fang said coming into the room.

Ella turned to look at him. I saw the sadness on her face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile of happiness.

"Okay! So what are the names that you chose out?" she asked us.

Fang and I shared a look and told her.

"Fayleine if it is a girl and Jace if it is a boy," I told her.

_Little does she know, but we are having both!_ I thought.

"Well they sound cool," she smiled.

Iggy came into the room and said, "Ella, we need to go now."

"Okay," we stood up and she hugged me good bye when we reached the front door.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Ella called out when she was getting in the car.

"Okay!" I called back.

I watched them as they drove away, but as soon as they were out of sight, I felt the urge to vomit again.

"Oh, débauché de mère! (Oh, mother fucker!)" I yelled, running to the bathroom.

I leaned over the toilet and threw up once again. Fang rushed in after me and held my hair back.

I finished and wiped my mouth.

"I can't wait till the nine months are up," I moaned.

Fang just nodded his head. He had learned pretty early on that when pregnant women get angry, you don't want to be on the receiving end.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Yes please. I need to wash the taste out."

He walked out of the bathroom and I brushed my teeth.

"Here," Fang said, coming back into the bathroom and handing me the water.

I took it and gulped it down.

"Thanks," I walked back out to the kitchen and put the glass in the sink.

Dr M walked in after us and said, "Okay, Max, we need to go shopping. Now."

Oh no. I'm in trouble now, "Uhh, no thanks, I don't need to. I'd rather rest and stay around the house."

She gave me a stern look and practically growled, "Get. In. The. Car. _Now!_"

I kissed Fang on the cheek and ran out the door and into the car. Mom wasn't an angry sort of person, but when she got mad, you didn't want to be in her pathway.

She said bye to Fang, got in the car and we were on our way.

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter! But I have been swamped with homework and the pressure of writing my other fanfics.**

**If you have any ideas, please review and tell me cause I am practically out of my own and I am not good at writing about pregnancies because I have never been through one like I said above. I am hoping that I will get better at it.**

**Also, we need at least 15 reviews pls! I don't know what will happen if we don't . . . . .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I'm back! YAY! I know that the last chapter was short and I apologise for that, but I promise that the next two chapters will be long (well, I'll try at least)**

**I have gotten some GREAT reviews everyone! Thankyou soo much! Here are some thanks to some of the reviewers (these aren't just reviews from the last chapter. If you are the one that reviewed, you will know which chapter it is from):**

**Bookwormcutie15 wrote: **this is a really good story! I REALLY LIKE IT! and the pople that caled it bad are just jelouse of ur awsumess, UPDATE SOON! **Well, thank you bookwormcutie15. That really cheered me up and I am so glad that you think that I am awesome!**

**Marissa Bean wrote: **maybe you could skip right to when max gives birth. great names for the babies! **Thanks! I am glad that you like the names!**

**Lostliveson4eva wrote: **Hahah love the ending line! **I am glad that you liked it! I did too!**

**The Catalyst of Death**** wrote: **..NESS. maximum ride has always been number one in my place. and this makes me love even more! **Well I am completely happy about this reviewer! Thankyou so much! I am happy that this fanfic makes you love Max even more!**

**Helly wrote: **nice story! but if i was max i would have made fang suffer before forgiving great story though! **You know something? I would have too. That was a great suggestion, but sadly, it is too late to change it. Tell you what, if I ever write another fanfic where Fang hurts Max and wants her to forgive him, i will make him suffer hard for it and I will ask for you to help me write it!**

**Well, I do not own Maximum Ride. I do however, own the babies and all new characters!**

**I dedicate this chapter to all my lovely reviewers and to my boyfriend! Thanx ****Demon Of Vengeance!**** (if you also like naruto, he is writing a fanfic for it. It's called: Naruto Bearing Pain and Love. You should check it out!**

**MPOV**

We arrived at the mall and mom made me get out of the car. I decided that nothing I said was going to stop her and so I may as well put up with it cause I also couldn't fly away and she has the keys – so I can't drive away.

We walked through the entrance and mom pulled me straight into a maternity store.

"Mom, can we please get this over with quick?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked at me and said, "Sure,"

I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Just as long as you cooperate." She finished.

I groaned and hung my head down.

We went over to the shirts first and she picked out nine different tops without even asking what I liked.

Thankfully though, I liked all of them. One of them was an electric blue and it had a white swirly design on it that looked like a dragon.

We went over to the pants next and she picked out – again – nine pants to go with the tops. She also forgot to ask if I liked anything.

The pants I like the most though were black, but they had a lacy design on the bottom of the pants. They were also comfy when I tried them on.

My stomach started to grumble, so we went to the checkout and paid for everything. We put the bags in the car so that we didn't have to carry them around and we went to the food court to get something to eat.

"What do you want to eat Max?" Mom asked.

"MacDonald's,"

"Pick something healthy please."

"But I want Maccas! I haven't had it in so long and I am getting a craving for the Big Mac! Please?" I begged.

She pursed her lips and sighed, "Fine, but you are going to be eating healthy until the baby is born and is drinking from the bottle instead of your breast. Got it?"

I nodded my head meekly and stood in line. When I got to the counter, I ordered my favourite meal.

"Hi, could I please get a large Big Mac meal with coke as the drink?"

"Sure, anything else?"

I looked at mom and asked her if she wanted anything.

"Just get me six nuggets and a medium chips with a bottle of water please,"

I turned back to the counter and relayed the order.

"Alright then, I'll just get that for you."

The girl turned to go but I quickly said, "Hold on, could you please relay the order back to me? Just to make sure that you got everything down?"

She looked at me funnily and I narrowed my eyes, "Pray tell me, have you ever been around an angry pregnant woman?"

She shook her head and said no.

"Well, if you keep looking at me like that instead of repeating my order back to me, you are going to have your first encounter with one."

"You're pregnant?" she asked.

I just stared at her and waited.

"Sorry. Okay, so that is a large Big Mac meal with a coke, six nuggets, medium chips and a bottle of water. Is that all?"

I smiled, nodded my head and within five minutes, mom and I were sitting down and about too eat our food when . . .

. . . Lissa walked past the table and halted when she saw me.

"Excuse, me. Sorry to bother you," although she didn't sound sorry. Instead, she sounded mean. "But could you please tell me what your name is? You look like someone I used to know."

I looked at her and I said, "Your name is Lissa right?"

She nodded her head with a smile.

"Then yeah, we kinda know each other. My name is Max."

"We do?" she sat down next to me. "How do we know each other?"

I took a deep breath and explained, "We briefly went to school together. You made out with a guy named Nick who was new to the school who was always hanging out with a blind guy and with a girl. Do you remember any of these people?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah,"

"Well I am the girl that he hung around with, he – "

"Wow! Didn't think I would see you again. Did you know that Nick and I are actually married now and – "

"Can I see your ring?" I asked. I already knew that she wasn't wearing one.

She started looking uneasy and said, "I'm afraid that I'm not wearing it today."

"Why?" I asked her.

She looked even more nervous and snapped, "I don't have to tell you about this!"

I held up my hands and smiled, "Hey, you're the one that came to me. Don't bite my head off."

She narrowed her eyes, turned and walked away.

I turned back to mom and shrugged, "She always was a bitch,"

She just had an eyebrow raised. I finished eating my chips and started on my burger. She shook her head and ate her nuggets.

**A/N: okay, I know that it is short, but that is the best I could do. I have already said that I cannot write about pregnancy and whatnot... so next chapter, Max will be even closer to having the baby. I already have the next chapter written, but I will ****NOT**** be updating until I have 20 reviews. Thanks!**

**~flyingbloodsucker~**


	12. please read

This is on all of my stories that until further notice, I will not be able to update or write.

I beg of u to forgive me because I know that many (alright, mostly all) of u have been patiently waiting 4 me to update.

The problem is, that I have had to give my laptop back to the school until nxt year and I don't have a computer or internet at home and rarely go to the library.

I thank u 4 all of ur patience and reviews. It has made me so happy!=) I am so happy from them, that I will gladly write and update as much as I possible can next year when I get my laptop back.

Besides, I also need a break from writing as it is Christmas. YAY!

So I will update nxt year.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	13. i'm begging u 2 read this

okay, so I am putting this authors note up on all of my stories. I have been losing confidence in my writing skills. why you ask? becaus ei am not getting many reviews...

so due to this, i have put a poll up on my profile and i would like you to vote and tell me what you think of my writing capabilities. please go onto my profile and vote!

(but unfortunately, you need a FF profile to vote, so those without, just review and tell me ur choice)

the choices are:

- HECK YEAH!

- HELL NO!

- Yes

- No

- Maybe

- there are some parts that can be improved

thankyou for voting!


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe that I am finally up to chapter 12 already! Whoa! Okay. So like I said last chapter, that I wouldn't update until I had 20 reviews. Well… I can't tell how many I actually got. Why? Because I deleted almost all of the author's notes and something happened. All the reviews that came after the author's note that was chapter 11 went onto as the story chap 11 so I got confused. And I know that u r confused by this explanation, but hey… so am I! =P Okay, so last chapter, Max ran into Lissa. AAAAHHHHHH! Nightmare! But anyway, I also said that Max is gonna be even closer to having the baby. Well, that was true. I am not good at writing through a pregnancy. And I am not afraid to admit it. Okay, so I will stop this blathering cause I know that the ratio of likeliness of people reading this author's note is, like, 300:1. Meaning, in every 300 people, only 1 person will read this. Well, on with the story.**

_**Previous:**_

_**I turned back to mom and shrugged, "She always was a bitch,"  
She just had an eyebrow raised. I finished eating my chips and started on my burger. She shook her head and ate her nuggets.**_

**Dedication:**

**I have decided that instead of writing up a different dedication every chapter, I will just say that from now onwards, I will just dedicate my stories to all the important people in my life… YOU GUYS! My dedicated readers and reviewers. =) (oh, and my family, friends and my boyfriend.) **

**IPOV (can you guess who?)**

I walked into the living room and over to the couch. I sat down and fell straight on my ass onto the floor.

"Ouch! What the hell? Where is the couch?" I yelled.

I heard Max waddle into the room, "Iggy, what are you doing on the floor? Are you trying to find something?"

"Yeah… the couch!"

"Hey, you don't have to yell," she sounded hurt and upset.

I got up and made my way over to her. "I'm sorry Max; I didn't mean to sound like that."

There was a pause and then she said, "I'm nodding my head Ig."

I smiled and I asked quietly, "So where _is_ the couch?"

"We are getting a new one today. We just moved it outside so that we can bring the new one in." she told me. I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Okay, so when is the new couch coming in?" I asked. I could hear the babies kicking. I could also hear something else, but I couldn't place what it was. I could only tell that it was coming from Max's belly.

"About – aaahhh!" Max cried out in pain.

"Max? What's wrong?" I demanded.

Something liquid hit the floor. The sound of it came from Max's direction.

"I think… that my water broke," she sounded in pain.

I felt scared. "Fang!" I screamed.

Everyone came running into the room and Fang asked what the hell I was screaming for.

"Look at Max. She said that her water broke and she sounded in pain. I think the baby is coming."

As soon as I said that, everyone started panicking and jumped into action. Dr M. started barking out orders and Fang ushered Max into the car outside.

**MPOV**

Fang ushered me into the front passenger seat of the car. Mom, Ella and Nudge were in the backseat already. Fang jumped into the driver's seat and turned on the car.

We arrived at the hospital and a nurse came over to us.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

I looked at her and said, "I am in labour. My baby is coming NOOOWW!" I screamed when another contraction rippled through me.

The nurse looked scared and instantly called out for the doctor and put me in a wheelchair. I was taken to a private room and was told that I could only have three people in the room. I quickly chose Mom, Ella and Fang.

**ELEVEN HOURS FIFTY EIGHT MINUTES LATER**

The doctor came into the room and told me that I was ready to have my baby. Fang sat behind me so that I could lean against him. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, just above where my wings joined with my back.

"Okay Max, on the next contraction, I need you to push hard. Can you do that?" his voice was calm. It made me want to strangle him. That he could be this calm while I was in the worst pain I had ever been in. And I had suffered a lot of pain in my life.

I nodded my head though, and on cue, on the contraction I pushed. And I pushed hard. I wanted them out of me and I wanted this pain _over._

The contraction was over and I had to stop pushing to catch my breath. The doctor told me that he saw the head and that I only had to push once more on the next contraction.

I pushed one last time and my first child slid out. I panicked when I didn't hear a cry, but the doctor held the baby and looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face.

My heart stopped beating and I quietly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Your baby girl is asleep. Perfectly healthy, but asleep. I've never seen anything like this before." He held shocked wonder in his voice as he spoke.

I saw my daughter start to squirm, and then I saw her eyes open and her start to cry.

"Fayleine," I whispered, naming my daughter. I let out a breath and smiled. The doctor handed Fayleine over to me after cutting the umbilical cord. My smile disappeared though as I was racked with more pain from another contraction. I was already over the pain and wanted my son _out_.

I handed Fayleine to my mum and cried out in pain.

"Max, it's okay, it's just the after effects." Mum said in a soothing voice. I let out a breath as the contraction ended.

"Max, I know you're exhausted, but you have to push again on the next contraction. Can you do that for me?" the doctor asked.

I nodded my head and pushed as soon as I felt the pain of yet another contraction. I felt the head pop out and the contraction ended.

"You're doing great Max. You can do it. Just one more big push on the next contraction. Okay?"

I nodded and smiled. Ella was holding Fayleine and Mum had just collapsed into a chair. I could sense in her mind that she was in shock that I was giving birth to not one, but two babies.

Before I could hear anymore, another contraction hit me and I pushed, and pushed _hard_. I felt Jace slide out and I heard him cry out really loud. I reached out for him and the doctor handed my son to me.

I looked over at Mom in the chair and saw that it was full of shock, excitement, but also sadness. I could hear clearly what her thoughts were.

_Twins? Why didn't she tell me? Didn't she trust me enough to tell me that she was having twins?_

I looked over at Ella and saw that she was trying to keep her expressions off her face. I heard in her mind that she had suspected that I was pregnant with twins, as I was too big for just one baby.

I looked back down at my son in my arms.

"Jason," I named him. "Jace for short," As soon as he was in my arms, he quieted down instantly. He cuddled into me and let out a content sigh. My eyes widened, I could hear both Fayleine's and Jason's thoughts. Fayleine was missing me, she didn't know where I was and Jace was happy and tired. He was falling asleep.

"He's beautiful," Fang whispered in my ear.

I nodded and asked if he could take him so that I could take my daughter.

Fang climbed off the bed from behind me and took Jace from me. I reached out to Ella and asked, "Ella, can I please have her? I haven't held her yet."

She reluctantly came over to me and put my daughter into my tired arms. I instantly felt her calm down when she was in my arms.

**THIRTEEN HOURS LATER**

I sat on the hospital bed, holding my baby girl and baby boy. Mum was sitting in a seat next to my bed. She hadn't said a word since I gave birth to my son, who had been born after my daughter. My daughter had been born at 11:58 pm. My son came three minutes later at 12:01 am.

Fang came back into the room with a bottle of water for me. He sat it down on the bedside table and took Jace. I turned to mum and asked, "Would you like to hold Fayleine?"

She looked up at me and nodded. She was still in shock that I gave birth to twins, rather than the one baby we told her we were having.

She looked up at my breathless and tired question and nodded her head. She walked over to the hospital bed and gently took Fayleine out of my arms. I let out an exhausted sigh and gratefully drank the water. It soothed my raw throat from the pain filled screams

I sighed in happiness and exhaustion, put the water down on the bedside table, leaned back, closed my eyes and fell asleep as soon as my head was on the pillow.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up to loud crying. I bolted upwards thinking that someone in the flock was in trouble, but when my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, I remembered that I was in the hospital after giving birth to my two very adorable children.

I looked over to the crying and saw mum holding Fayleine and Ella holding Jason. Both of my babies were crying and Ella and mum looked stressed out as though they didn't know what to do.

I sat up properly and made sure that I was comfortable, and then I reached out for both of my babies. They handed them to me one by one. "Where is Fang?" I asked.

They looked at each other and after a moment, they turned back to me and told me that he had just gone to the bathroom and then to a shop to get me something other than hospital food to eat for when I woke up.

I narrowed my eyes, but let it slip. I tried to get a peek in their minds and see what the truth was, but they were heavily guarded. I couldn't even get a read on what they were feeling. I looked into the minds of Fayleine and Jason and found that they had just wanted to be with me and near my heart because it was a soothing sound to them apparently. I smiled and just held them close to me and each other.

I fell asleep again with them on my chest.

_I sat bound to the chair. Fang was standing in the room in front of me with the Flock. He was holding Jason, Ella was holding Fayleine. Jeb was behind them closing the door. I could see Brigid in the corner of the room. Dozens of erasers were around us, all of them were morphed and holding shotguns. I knew what they were going to do, but I couldn't cry out because they had gagged me. I looked at Angel, but I saw that she had a smug look on her face. She knew what was going to happen, but she wasn't going to stop it. She was a part of it. She had betrayed us all. She backed up to stand with Brigid and Jeb. I tried to call out to the Flock with my mind, but I couldn't. I couldn't even read their minds. The erasers lifted the guns up and started shooting. Tears were streaming down my face as I saw Fang get shot in the head. He dropped to the ground, dead. He landed on Jason and was crushing him. I tried to call out again, but couldn't. _

_After another five minutes, everyone was dead, and I was still bound to the chair. I was crying for the lives of my family. I had just found out that I was pregnant again; I hadn't even been able to tell Fang. I looked down and saw that a few of the bullets had gone astray and had got my in the stomach and legs. I knew instantly that my unborn child was dead. I looked back up at Angel and looked into her eyes. She was right in front of me._

"_Max, you should have known this day would come. You should never have gotten pregnant. You should have always put me first before anyone else. This is your own fault." She smirked._

_I narrowed my eyes at her and saw her take a gun of one of the erasers. She aimed it at me and the next thing I knew was that she had shot it and I was dying. I saw all my blood leaking out and my vision was becoming dark. I felt my heart stop, and a few seconds later, my vision went completely black. I was dead._

I woke up with a start. I had tears streaming down my face and I looked around instantly to make sure that Fayleine and Jason were there in their cots. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw them. I was shaken by the dream immensely. I didn't want to go through that fear and pain again. I would protect my family no matter the consequences.

**So that is the end of yet another chapter! I hope that it was worth the long wait... I hope that you will review so that I can get the encouragement from you lovely and dedicated readers. Your reviews are what keeps me going! =)**

**I just want to let you know, I don't know what it is like in other countries, but in Australia, in schools, we have websites blocked. In my school, FanFiction is blocked, but FictionPress is not. I am also in yr 11 and currently also at Tafe where I am currently studying the introduction to children's services as I want to become a daycare worker when I leave school. I will also be studying for my licence and preliminary HSC (yr 11 high school certificate) i will also be continuing on after yr 11 and i will finish yr 12 and get my HSC. So for the next 2 years, I will try to write and update whenever I can, but with all my studies going on, I will not have much time... and added to that, despite not updating for a while, there have been so many people reading this story and have put it on story alert, but not even a third is reviewing. That is upsetting me, so therefore, I will start writing the next chapter as soon as possible, but granted the time that everyone will be given to review, I will not be updating until i have a complete total of 15 reviews for this chapter. I am also losing confidence on how I am actually writing because so many people are reading but not reviewing. If you r a member of FF and have written ur own stories, than u will know that u can see how many reviews go to each chapter.**


	15. Authors note: Important

Hello, this is _**Carpe Diem Vampire**_, I was formerly known as _**flyingbloodsucker**_.

I continue to get reviews and PMs from my readers to continue several stories that I have completed and WILL NOT be continuing. Not even with a short sequal.

I would like to make this very clear now before I receive any more. I am currently studying for year 12 and will continue to study for it next year. Then I will hopefully be doing an apprenticeship.

I do not have time to write as often as I would like and I have severe writers block and have currently lost my desire to write.

Please stop asking me to continue with stories such as:

**Busted!**

**Finally Together**

And **Runners High**

Runners High has a sequel, Crimson Eclipse, but as are all my stories, it is on HIATUS.

Also, **The Last Sacrifice** I have given to another, bloodskylett. I keep this story up to be able to tell people who it has gone to. I will not be continuing it anymore.

Thank you, I hope you comply with my wishes. And also thank you to all those who have left me reviews and messaged me telling me that they enjoy my fics, I really enjoy reading them.

Over and out,

_**Carpe Diem Vampire**_

=)


End file.
